A Race To His Heart
by Ceriallen
Summary: Grimmjow and Renji both have till the end of the semester to win Ichigos heart. But what Renji doesn't know is that he is at a huge disadvantage, being that Grimmjow and Ichigo already have a physical relationship. Will Ichigo fall for Renji or continue on with Grimmjow? What if he finds out about the bet? Will he decide against both of them and choose someone else?
1. The Beginning of the Race

_**I've had this story in my mind for a while and I thought since I'm in the fanfic world now I can totally do it. I have another story I'm doing which you guys should check out. (If you want to).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but if I did Grimmichi would be canon**_

 _ **Warnings: This story is 18+ due to hardcore yaoi. Also, YAOI! If you don't like men on men action then please leave this instance. If you message me saying this was disgusting or things along those lines then you are the one we are talking about to leave. Why would you ignore this warning? There will be some cursing and maybe a bit of OOCness here and there for the sake of the story.**_

 _ **Pairings: Grimmichi**_

 _ **But other than that please enjoy!**_

* * *

Ichigo was sitting outside, underneath a tree with his friends as they ate away at their lunch. Ichigo wasn't hungry yet so he decided to hold back on the small feast that they were sharing amongst each other. He was laying back on the tree trunk, his arm laying on his leg that was propped up, as he was looking up towards one of the windows. A certain someone talking to, what he thought, was a very beautiful woman. But it wasn't the girl he was looking at. It was the Greek God she was talking to. The guy that a lot of the girls here would fawn over.

 _Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez._

Ichigo continued to stare, unbeknownst to the set of copper eyes that were glancing at him from the side. The red head didn't know he was staring so hard when the mans eyes finally turned and met his. Ichigo scowled and turned back to his friends, who luckily didn't notice his staring.

"Dude, you're so quiet. Everything good?" Keigo chipped from next to him as the man elbowed his gut, a piece of sausage slipping from his mouth as he ate at the food. "Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about this stupid final project I have to do. I think Yoruichi giving the class their freedom to do whatever they want is actually very stressful," Ichigo complained, giving in to the food in front of him when he spotted a strawberry shortcake. He snatched it away before Rukia could grab onto it and took a bite, a small triumphant smirk appearing on his lips as he wiped away the cream from his lips. A "You ass" was said underneath her breath making the others chuckle.

"Aww man! Don't even make me think about the final project. At least you have free range. Byakuya is forcing us to work with a partner on this last one and it sucks because we didn't get to choose! I got stuck with some nerd. All the pretty girls out of my grasp!" Keigo cried.

"Oh shut up. It's not like any of the girls were going to choose you as their partner anyway. You'll be lucky if a girl even looked your way," Tatsuki retorted from beside Orihime who was across from Rukia.

"You're looking at me now Tatsuki!" Keigo chimed. "Not like I want to. And besides, I have Orihime. You're irrelevant," She smirked as she threw her arm around the busty woman who was munching on one of her weird creations, a cracker sandwich that consisted of guacamole, cheese, mushroom and little bits of pork, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Tatsuki. You don't have to say that out loud. Everyone knows I'm yours," The sunshine blushed.

"And even if she wasn't a raging lesbian she still wouldn't look your way," Renji cackled up from beside Ichigo, said man chuckling as well.

"Why are you all so mean to me?" Keigo cried into his hands. "If Mizuiro was here, he would be nice to me," The man continued.

"Too bad he went to America for school. Once Highschool finished he dipped," Renji leaned back as he munched on a watermelon. "I mean the man had a full ride. I wouldn't give that up for my friends," Rukia scoffed from beside Renji.

"It is a good deal," Chad finally spoke from across Ichigo.

"You got that right," Tatsuki spoke from beside him.

Ichigo leaned back on the tree and took out his phone to see the time. He put the contraption back in his bag when the time read 2:30. He picked up his bag and started to stand up.

"Where ya going?" Renji questioned from the ground. Ichigo looked down at him, scowl in place. Not like it was intentional.

"Unlike you guys, I don't have the luxury to sit around most of the day. And even if I did, I would use that time to _study_ ," Ichigo stressed the last word, knowing that his friends would feel some type of way when he saw the way their faces scrunch up.

"It's not like that's our fault _Doctor Arts_ ," Rukia grunted the last bit sarcastically, moving her hands as if she was talking to a king to emphasize her statement.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "Yea, well. I'm okay with it," Ichigo said as he walked off. "See you guys!" He yelled from over his shoulder as he headed towards the school entrance from the courtyard.

Ichigo was a double major. He wanted to be a doctor, respecting his father for all the hardship he goes through, and all the lives that he could and has saved. But the man also took interest in the Arts. Finding painting to be soothing and a past time he wanted to learn more about the arts and different ways to be creative. It was also a good way to take out his frustration without physically hurting anyone.

So it was a double win.

Ichigo was walking down the hallway to his class room when something suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a storage room, a click being heard behind him.

"What the fu-" Ichigo was about to yell when his mouth was suddenly ravished by a pair of lips. Ichigo tired to push them away but couldn't hold back a moan when a pair of calloused hands moved over his hips, lifting up his black shirt. He was able to turn his face as he breathed in for much needed air. He flicked the lights on and turned to face the perpetrator with a scowl that could kill. His chocolate brown meeting Azure mischievous blue.

"What the hell are you doing, Jeagerjaquez?" Ichigo questioned as he pushed him away, the taller man not moving and inch.

"I saw the way you were staring at me. Think I didn't notice?" The blue Greek god smirked.

"Yea well, I was hoping. Anyway, what do you want? I need to get to class," Ichigo grunted, still trying to push the man away. "Aww, come on Ichi, don't be like that," The man chuckled. His ocean blue eyes staring straight into those of annoyed tea brown.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Ichigo huffed as he finally gave up trying to move Grimmjow off of him, crossing his arms. Grimmjow chuckled before answering him. "You know what I want, berry. I haven't seen you in so long," Grimmjow whined hungrily. Ichigo couldn't help but think he sounded cute. Like a little puppy waiting to be fed.

"I told you not to call me that, and I told you I'll be busy coming the last few weeks of school. I have like four test I need to study for and a project I still don't know what I'm going to do. So I don't have time to be messing around," Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo had a secret as you can tell. One that none of his friends knew about. Ichigo was seeing Grimmjow. No, not in a relationship, because neither of them wanted that. Neither of them had time for it. So they agreed that they would meet up whenever they are free and screw into the light of day to take out all of their sexual frustrations. The only thing is that Ichigo wasn't the only one Grimmjow had. But hell, the berry was his favorite. Not like he was going to tell him that.

As for Ichigo, Grimmjow was the only one he had. And every now and then he regretted that decision because every now and then, whenever he saw him with someone, like that pretty blonde he saw him earlier with, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt knowing that he was probably fucking her too. Grimmjow wasn't his to claim, but-

He didn't know why he felt like that but in all honestly he didn't want to think about it.

"Then how about just a quickie right here? You have what? 10 minutes? Why don't we make a record?" Grimmjow whispered the last part into Ichigo's ear, said mans body shivering from the baritone voice so close to him. He shook his head and pushed Grimmjow away. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo with a squint of the eyes, annoyed that he's not taking his passes.

"Not right now. I'll text you when I'm free," Ichigo said as he turned to unlock the door. Ichigo opened the door a bit but Grimmjow quickly grabbed him, turning him around to ravish his mouth once more time. Ichigo held in a moan, not wanting to let whoever was outside hear them.

"Don't make me wait. I'm not a patient person," Grimmjows husky voice spoke once he removed his lips from the berry. He leaned in to the red heads ear and whispered, "When I want something, I get it," Grimmjow finalized as he got up to stare down at the now blushing berry. Scowl still in place.

"Hey have you seen Ichigo? He left his notebook and he wasn't in class," A familiar voice rang from the hall. "Noted," was all Ichigo said before he slipped back into the hallway, thankful that there was no one there. He turned to see Renji heading towards his classroom and jogged after him.

"Renji!" He called, slowing down to his pace when he caught up to him. "Where did you come from?" Renji questioned as he stopped to turn back, noticing the empty hall. "I took a detour. My book?" Ichigo said as he pointed at the notebook in his hand.

"Ah yea. Here," Renji handed the journal over giving Ichigo a smile. "Thanks. Much appreciated. I'll see you later," Ichigo smiled, tapping Renjis bicep in thanks as he turned and headed to his class. "Yea," Renji watched as the berrys figure made it down the hall and turn left. "No problem," He whispered to himself as he turned to see Grimmjow walk out of the storage room. Grimmjow looked at him, smirk in place then walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" Renji stared on.

::+::

Renji walked up to Rukia and Orihime who were in the cafeteria with their head in some books. He sat down across from the two ladies. Rukia lifted her eyes to stare at the man in front of her noticing his dejected appearance.

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia finally asked as she looked up completely. Orihime, who was really inter her studying looked up at Renji, not noticing that he was there.

"Wow, Renji. The last time you looked so gloomy was when Karin beat you in a round of video games," Orihime spoke up. "Way to kick a guy when he's down, Orihime," Rukia cackled. "Oh shut up. I let her win!" Renji whined as he frowned into the hand that was holding his head up.

"Seriously though, what's up?" Rukia asked again.

Renji looked at the girl that he's been friends with for so many years. The two of them grew up together in an orphanage. Rukia being taken in by a man, a very stoic Byakuya Kuchiki, claiming to be her older sisters husband. Rukia didn't believe him right away but when he showed her a picture she couldn't say no. Rukia gave him the option to come live with them too but he declined saying it didn't feel right. The two continued to hang out and once Renji turned 18 he left and got an apartment of his own with the earnings he made from his job at a warehouse lifting boxes.

The two of them considered each other as siblings because they went through so much together. A bond no one can take away or compare to.

"I think…I think I'm going to ask Ichigo out," Renji muffled through his hands, looking away from Rukias shocked eyes. Orihime giggle and clapped her hands together. "That's amazing. You're finally going to tell him you like him?"

"Wha- How did you know that?"

"Tatsuki told me. She said it was really obvious but I couldn't tell. Then again I am a dunce!" Orihime laughed as she tapped her head with a fist to emphasize her statement.

"That Tatsuki needs to keep her mouth shut," Renji grumbled into his hands.

"But it's about time. You've been on this for weeks but you still haven't done anything. If you are going to do it, then make sure you do it, Renji," Rukia encouraged.

"Yea yea, I hear ya. I'll do it this time for sure," Renji spoke with confidence.

"Sure you will," Rukia smiled.

"But, do you know if Ichigo is single?" Orihime chimed in, Renji looking at her like she was crazy.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Renji spat back as if it was common sense that Ichigo wasn't taken.

"Well I mean we wouldn't know. Ichigo keeps to himself most of the time and whenever we talk about significant others he always keeps to himself," Orihime explained. "I'm not saying he's taken but I think maybe you should find out first before you ask him out? It would be bad if you got you heart broken before you even started," Orihime finished. Rukia and Renji both looked at her wide eyed, amazed that she gave such good advice.

"Tatsuki is growing on me," She smiled with a little giggle.

"But she is right," Rukia smiled, petting Orihime's head. "I think asking ahead of time will benefit you before going in for the kill," Rukia agreed.

"Do you know if Tatsuki knows?" Renji asked.

"Hmm, not sure. But when she gets out of class I can ask for you. And don't worry! I'll do it as nonchalant as possible!" Orihime pridefully smiled as she gave the man a thumbs up.

"I hope so, Orihime. She won't let it die if she finds out," Renji said looking at the time on his watch. "I should get to class. I'll catch you guys later," Renji waved in goodbye as he got up and made his way to his class.

"Do you think Renji'll be alright?" Orihime looked over to Rukia. The young girl looked up at Orihime and turned to stare at Renjis disappearing form. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Rukia giggled as she turned her eyes back to her textbook.

::+::

It was the end of the day and all the late classes were finishing up. Renji and Ichigo had the same last class, an English class, because they both had a free elective and they thought why not continue to learn more about the language. Ichigo enjoyed the class, but Renji didn't. Not because the class was boring, but because Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez was in it with them. The man didn't understand why he was taking the class. He was from Germany, for Christ sakes. He knew English perfectly. he said it himself! He had no reason to be here! He also hated that he sat next to Ichigo and he kept making passes at the red head. Of course Ichigo shut it down real quick, but he could see a hint of happiness in his eyes when Grimmjow kept touching his hand.

 _What the hell was that?_

Renji really wished he knew. But he didn't. And he couldn't ask without bringing suspicion to himself. He was very livid.

Ichigo was up front with the teacher, talking about their resent assignment while Renji was packing his bag. Grimmjow was still in his seat starring at the man and Renji knew exactly where he was looking.

"Hey," Renji finally spoke up, annoyed when Grimmjow licked his lips lustfully. Grimmjow didn't turn to look at the man making Renji pucker his lips in anger. "Hey!" He spoke again, but not loud enough for Ichigo and the teacher to hear him.

"What?" Grimmjow growled. "Can'tcha see I'm busy?" His Azure eyes finally turned to the man who was stopping him from checking out Ichigos ass. "Not like it was important," Renji retorted.

"It's actually very important," Grimmjow smacked back as he turned his eyes back to Ichigos ass happy that he caught it when it shifted to the side. "Anyway, what the hell do you want? Waiting for the berry again?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Renji retorted. "Why the hell are you always messing with Ichigo? Can't you just leave him alone?" Renji questioned as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Why do you care? Ya like him or somethin'?" Azure eyes turned to Renji in suspicion.

Renjis shoulder jumped a bit and stared down at the man in anger. "Do You?"

"Yea," Grimmjow answered with a shit eating grin making Renji look at him with shocked eyes. "I like the berry and I want him to be mine. And I will make that happen. And don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him. Ya like him too, Pineapple head?" Grimmjow chuckled when the red heads face started to have a pink tint to it.

"Not like he'll ever go for someone like you," Renji spat.

Grimmjow stood up and grabbed his book bag, throwing it over his shoulder as he laughed to himself. "Trust me, I'm way closer to Ichigo than you think," Grimmjow smirked as he made his way down to Ichigo, leaving Renji to glare at his forgotten seat.

"Thank you professor, sorry for keeping you," Ichigo bowed.

"Anything for my top student," The professor said. "Don't stay too late now," He waved as he left the classroom.

Grimmjow threw his arm over Ichigos shoulder bringing their bodies close, a scowl on Ichigos face to compliment the annoyed stare he was giving Grimmjow. "Aww come on berry. Don't give me that look. Ya know ya like it when our bodies tou-" Grimmjow didn't finish that sentence if Ichigos elbow to his gut said anything about it.

"Fucking shit," Grimmjow grunted as he kneeled over. "Well deserved," Renji spoke from the side, making his way to them. Grimmjow turned a glare his way hating the smug look on his face.

"Anyway, I'm heading home now. I'll see you guys around. I don't have time to hang right now. I'll catch you guys tomorrow," Ichigo sighed.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" Grimmjow quickly recovered as he hugged Ichigos side and pulled his face close to his. The berrys face lit up in pure embarrassment, the man taking a glance at Renji who looked somber. Ichigo looked at him confused but was brought back when Grimmjow gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly moved away before Ichigos fist could meet his face.

"Remember Ichi, don't keep me waiting," Grimmjow smirked maliciously, lust clear in his eyes. Ichigo blushed even more and hated that his face betrayed him. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later!" Ichigo said as he turned and headed for the door, slamming it behind him. They could hear the footstep slowly start to grow quiet and Grimmjow looked over to Renji who was staring hatred at him.

He just smirked.

"Listen, you might as well give up on Ichigo,"

"And why the hell should I?!" Renji yelled, his heart hurting with every second he was in front of this man.

"Because Ichigo Kurosaki is mine. And I'm not giving him up to someone like you," Grimmjow squinted as he leaned down to Renjis level.

"That's for him to choose," Renji spat back. Grimmjow gave him a smirk and leaned back on the professors table.

"Alright then, fine. Until the last day," Grimmjow crossed his arms.

"What?" Renji did the same but with more of an annoyed attitude.

"We'll bet until the last day of school. Whoever can get Ichigo's affection wins. If I win, you accept that I'm better than you and you back up from Ichigo. You aren't allowed to look at him the way you do anymore but since I'm so nice, you can stay friends with him," Grimmjow started slyly. "And if you win, I back off completely, giving you and Ichigo your space," he finished. Renji looked at him skeptically not believing his ear. But since Renji wasn't one to back down from a challenge,

"What if neither of us can get his affection?"

"Trust me. I will," Grimmjow snickered. Renji not being pleased by his comment.

"And how can I trust you?" Renji squinted suspiciously at the blunette. Grimmjow stuck out his hand and looked at Renji sincerely.

"I never go back on my promises," he stated, his tone of voice sounding truthful. Renji looked into his mischievous yet determined eyes. He stuck out his hand and grabbed onto Grimmjows hand, shaking it in agreement.

"Deal," Renji agreed, determination to win the berrys heart in his voice.

But unbeknownst to him, Grimmjow had a huge advantage.

 _Obviously._

* * *

 ** _Did you all enjoy the first chapter? I enjoyed writing it. Can't wait to write the next chapter and see where this goes._**

 ** _Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_**

 ** _Ciaosu~!_**


	2. 3 Misunderstandings

**Hey there! I'm actually enjoying writing this more than I thought. I have two stories now and I hope I can keep up with them since I'm going back to school, part of like 3 Abridged series (Voice acting wise) and I'll be helping out with a comic.**

 **But hey...You guys believe in me. Liking the story so far?**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Ichigo was sitting near the courtyard, his head in his psychology book. He had an exam today and he didn't study at all last night for two reasons. Shiro, his beautiful Albino Siberian Husky, who was not in the least normal with his black sclera and golden eyes and was still an energetic puppy, and his older brother Zangetsu, a brown Australian Shepherd, who Ichigo was glad was so calm, kept him busy because they both cried for his attention.

Zangetsu would usually be the calm and collected one but Ichigo did have to agree that he has been ignoring his babies needs for playtime. So yesterday, lucky for him, he only had two classes for the day and he went home to pick up his babies to take them to a dog park. And they were very happy. When they got home Ichigo was thankful that the park to away all of their pent up energy because after they ate dinner they went straight to sleep. Lucky for Ichigo, because he could spend the rest of the night studying for his exam.

Or so he thought.

 _Ichigo was in his living room with his feet propped up on his low table, a psychology book in his lap, a notebook with notes to the side. He heard his phone vibrate and looked at the contraption near his feet. He bent forward and grabbed the thing, turning it on to see that Grimmjow had texted him. He opened the text to see that all he said was "Door"._

" _Door? What the hell?" the red head spoke out loud to no one, confused of the words he was looking at. He was about to put his phone down but then it vibrated again. He saw that Grimmjow had texted him again, this time a "Hurry up!". Ichigo finally realized what was happening and he quickly ran to the door, unlocking it and opening it wide as he stared at the man standing here._

" _What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo whispered angrily as he pulled him inside, looking around to make sure no one saw them. He quickly closed the door and turned around to be met with a heated kiss, his back hitting the door. Grimmjows hands quickly went to unbuckle Ichigos belt as said man had his hands on Grimmjows chest attempting to push him away but knew that it was futile. Grimmjow wanted this._

 _And he'd be lying to himself if he didn't want it too._

 _Grimmjow grabbed the hands trying to pry him off and slammed them above Ichigo's head. He removed his lips from Ichigos and quickly latched them onto his cheek, trailing sweet kisses down to his neck._

" _Gri-Grimmjow. Why…Hn…Why are you here? I told you that...Ah...I was...Hn...Busy...," Ichigo panted out. His eyes opening to meet the man who was now shoving his hand into Ichigos pants, caressing his half hard member._

" _I told you," Grimmjow started, pulling his hands out of Ichigos pants and throwing the man over his shoulder._

" _Wha-?!" Ichigo squeaked, his face turning into a shade of a tomato when Grimmjow started rubbing his ass, the blunette making his way to Ichigos room like he owned the place._

" _When I want something, I get it," Grimmjow smirked, smacking Ichigos ass, a yelp escaping the berry as he was thrown onto the bed. Grimmjow didn't give him time to process what was happening and quickly got on top of the man, sitting himself between Ichigos slender legs as he leaned down to attack Ichigos lips again._

 _Grimmjow could never get enough of how the berry tasted._

 _Ichigo moaned into his mouth when Grimmjow palmed his now hardened dick, Grimmjows dick lovingly pressing up against his clothed entrance. Grimmjow grabbed onto the hem of Ichigos shirt and pulled it off, Ichigo not giving him to much trouble by complying._

" _How I missed your body," Grimmjow hungrily spoke, his hand pinching Ichigos perked nipple. "Of course, I missed you too, Ichi," Grimmjow chuckled when he saw Ichigo scowl up at him, Of course it was rendered useless because of the blush planted across his face. The blue hair man leaned down again to twirl his tongue on the other lonely nipple. Ichigo moaned, his hands brushing through a wave of teal hair, his back arching up. He hated that he couldn't feel Grimmjwos skin and was going to change that._

" _Your shirt. Off. Now," Ichigo ordered when Grimmjow removed himself from his nipple and looked down at him. Grimmjow smirked and removed his shirt in one swift motion, Ichigo appreciating the view. He lifted is hands to touch the beautiful soft white skin in front of him. Grimmjow chuckled down at him with a shit eating grin._

" _Like what ya see?" Grimmjow smirked. "I'd be lying if I said no," Ichigo whispered in a husky tone, Grimmjows grin somehow widening. He latched back onto Ichigos lips, said man throwing his arms over Grimmjows shoulder as their chest rubbed up against each other._

 _The blunettes hands started working at Ichigos pants once again. He moved away from Ichigo to take them off along with his boxers, Ichigos dick making a nice slap sound on his stomach._

" _Yummy," Grimmjow licked his lips, his hand reaching down to grab onto Ichigos raging hard on, precum making itself known as it slid down onto Grimmjows hand. Ichigo moaned, arching his hips up to get more friction from the mans calloused hands. Grimmjow held his hips down to Ichigos displeasure._

" _Woah there. Need to take it slow. What's the rush?" Grimmjow leaned down to kiss at Ichigos neck. Making his way down, placing himself nicely between Ichigos leg, his right one being lifted to sit over Grimmjows shoulder as he planted soft kisses to hardened member._

" _Ah," Ichigo gasped, the heat from Grimmjows lips making his body shiver. "Hn," Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow licked the base of his dick. Grimmjow pulled out something from his back pocket. Ichigo looked at him quizzically through lidded eyes when he heard the pop of some kind of bottle. He didn't have time to process it when a slick finger rubbed against his entrance and made its way in. Ichigo whined as he grabbed hold the sheets and turned his head to the side. Grimmjow threw the bottle to the side as he continued to move his finger deeper._

" _Ichi relax, you're so tight," Grimmjow spoke from underneath. Ichigo breathed heavily, forcing himself to calm down. Grimmjow could see the discomfort and lapped his mouth around Ichigos dick as he pushed his finger in further, his tongue swirling around Ichigos head. A gratifying moan leaving the berrys lip. "_ Ah _, Grimm," Ichigo moaned the blunettes nickname. He could feel the smile around his dick as Grimmjow started to bop his head up and down on the red heads shaft, his soft pants making the front of Grimmjows jeans feel tighter than needed. Grimmjow added another finger and started to scissor Ichigo, widening him as much as possible._

" _NNNNG," Ichigo moaned, arching into Grimmjow. "Again," Ichigo panted, his lustful tea eyes staring down into Grimmjows azure. "Do it again," he pushed himself down onto Grimmjows fingers that began to fuck him, hitting his prostate a few times. Ichigo wailed in pleasure as he moved his hips to Grimmjows finger thrusts. "Grim-Grimmjow," Ichigo panted. "What is it, Ichi?" Grimmjow answered after he removed his lips from Ichigos dick with a pop. "I…I need you," Ichigo panted lowly._

 _Grimmjow grinned and removed his fingers from Ichigos entrance, a whine leaving the poor mans lips in displeasure. Grimmjow removed his jeans along with his underwear, grabbing something from his pocket before throwing it to the side. He ripped open the condom package with his teeth while his hand was rubbing his dick to Ichigos puckered hole. "What do you want me to do, Berry?" Grimmjow continued to tease, sliding the condom onto his raging cock. Ichigo turned his head, pretending not to hear Grimmjow. His face flushed in embarrassment. "Come on Ichi, what is it that you want?" Grimmjow continued to tease, taking a hardened nipple between his fingers._

" _Ah, I- I want you inside me," Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow leaned down, turning Ichigos head in the process, his lips meeting his in another heated kiss. Moans sneaked it's way into Grimmjows mouth, said man moving away to grin at Ichigo. "You. Inside me. Now," Ichigo demanded as he licked his lips. "Anything for my berry," Grimmjow complied as he slowly started to push into the hot cavern. His elbows were at the side of Ichigos face, looking down he saw that Ichigos face was scrunched up in pain and he grabbed onto his manhood and started to rub it, easing the pain as much as he can._

" _Almost in, Ichi," Grimmjow reassured the red head. "Hah," Ichigo breathed, relaxing into the soft touches of kisses that was trailing down his neck. Grimmjow leaned up when he was finally sheathed all the way in. He stood still for a moment, letting Ichigo get used to his size. He looked down at Ichigo who opened his eyes, looking at him and giving him a small nod. Grimmjow took that as the signal to continue, pulling out, then pushing back in slowly. Grimmjow set a slow pace for Ichigo, said man getting impatient. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjows hips and pulled him in, making the two of them moan when he was balls deep into Ichigo._

" _You asked for it berry," Grimmjow grunted as he grabbed onto Ichigos hips and started to pound the berry into oblivion. Ichigos pants were getting louder with every entry, his legs loosening around Grimmjows hips as he was losing the strength in his legs. Grimmjow took his legs and bent the man in half to get a better angle for his thrusting._

" _NNNG! GRIMMJOW! FUCK YES! RIGHT THERE!" Ichigo screamed, his prostate being hit with every thrust thanks to the new angle. Grimmjow bent down to ravish Ichigos lips, the two of them fighting with their tongues but Ichigo gave up the fight knowing that he was just too weak with pleasure to actually put up a fight. He moaned into the kiss, arching his back when Grimmjow grabbed onto his neglected member and started pumping it to his crazy rhythm._

" _Ah! Nh! Gods, yes!" Ichigo moaned, meeting Grimmjows thrust. Grimmjows thrust started to become more frantic telling Ichigo that he was close. "Me-Me too. Almost…Ah. Hn. So...close...," Ichigo panted._

" _Fuck! You're the only one who can do this to me Ichi!" Grimmjow grunted. "You feel the best! Fucking love it!" Grimmjow leaned down, their sweaty bodies rubbing up against each other. Grimmjow started to pump Ichigos dick faster, knowing he was about to cum if his tightening hole had anything to say about it._

" _Cum for Ichigo," Grimmjow grunted into his ear, and as if on command the man underneath him yelled in ecstasy. Ichigo's white trail splashing all over Grimmjows hand. The blue haired sex god grabbed onto Ichigos hips and thrusted faster, harder, biting down onto Ichigos shoulder as he met his end, cuming inside of the berry. Ichigo moaned from the small feeling of being filled. Grimmjow lifted his head to look at Ichigo, tapping his forehead to the berry underneath him._

" _Fuck that was good," Grimmjow chuckled. Pleased at their little session. "Yea," Ichigo agreed, his hand tapping Grimmjows face softly. "You bit me. How the hell am I supposed to hide this?" Ichigo sighed as he put his hand over the bite mark. "Sorry you just looked too delicious," Grimmjow moved his hand to lick at the wound. Ichigo turned his head, face flushed with embarrassment. "You're embarrassed from that? We just fucked like bunnies and that makes you blush?" Grimmjow laughed. "Sh-Shut up! Just hurry up and pull out-" Grimmjow stopped Ichigo from talking by covering his lips with his own. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, his ass twitching when he felt Grimmjow getting hard again._

" _We-We just went," Ichigo panted when Grimmjow grabbed onto his member that was coming back to life with every pump. "Are you saying you don't want another round?" Grimmjow smirked down at the man, removing his hand slowly from Ichigos cock. Ichigo whined, missing the touch. He looked up at Grimmjow, a scowl in place but it lost its affect due to the blush on his face. Ichigo pulled the man down by wrapping his arms around his neck, smashing their lips together. Ichigo pulled away and looked at the man above him with lusted, lidded eyes._

" _Fuck me Grimmjow," Ichigo smirked._

 _Grimmjows shit eating grin appeared on his handsome face, a quick peck to what he believes are the most tastiest lips he's ever had. "Anything for my berry."_

Ichigo sighed, angry at himself that he let his lust win in the end. The two of them going only god knows how many rounds. Grimmjow had ended up staying the night, not like Ichigo objected. Or more like Ichigo was too tired to object. He put his hand over the bite mark and thank the gods today was sweater weather so he could put on a small scarf to cover it. He closed his book and turned his head to the side watching the trees rustle. There was no point in studying, or more like he couldn't study because the actions of last night were coming back to him in full making his freckles apparent with the blush that creeped onto his face.

"Hey Ichigo!" Renji smiled as we walked up to the red head. "Was wondering where you-" Renji suddenly stopped talking when he took in Ichigos appearance. He saw the blush on the boys face and couldn't help but think he was cute. He wanted to know what Ichigo was thinking about to make him blush so hard. He shook his head and coughed a bit making Ichigo jump a bit and turn to him.

"Oh, hey Renji. Finished class?" Ichigo asked putting his textbook into his bookbag. "Yea, got out early because Soi Fon had a meeting. Gives me more time to study I guess," Renji rubbed the back of his head. "Oh good, you're finally getting into that. Glad you're worrying about your grades," Ichigo grinned with a small chuckle. "Oh shut it, Mr. Perfect!" Renji grunted in annoyance. Ichigo laughed as he got up and threw his bag over his shoulder. "So, is there something you wanted?" Ichigo questioned as he crossed his arms and put his weight onto his right foot. "Um, no. Not really. Just thought we could hang before your next class," Renji said as his eyes were looking elsewhere. Ichigo just stared at Renji.

The two of them have been friends since high school, the two growing close because of their constant bickering. Ichigo considered the man one of his very close friends and could tell when something was wrong because they hanged out a lot. So at this very moment, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with the man but he also didn't want to pry.

"Yea we can hang. Want to go to the cafeteria? I can go for some lunch," Ichigo said turning and heading towards the entrance to the building. Renji followed behind him.

 _What the fuck am I so nervous about?_ Renji thought. _It's Ichigo. My best friend and the man I just so happen to like at this very moment. There is nothing to be nervous about. All I gotta do is ask him out! No big deal! Orihime told me that Tatsuki said that she didn't know. So that leaves a 50-50 chance. If Ichigo does have a significant other then he would stop me. Hold on a sec! Is Ichigo even gay?! I think I might be going about this the wrong way…_ Renji cried to himself, a storm happening in his inner mind. He wanted to get the head start by asking Ichigo out before Grimmjow. He felt that that would put him in the lead to gaining the mans heart. But the more he thought about it the more he thought he needed more information about the man before going in for the punch.

They reached the cafeteria and Ichigo went to get a bowl of Ramen while Renji went to grab some burgers and fries. They found a table and sat down, both of them saying their blessing and then beginning to eat their food. "So how are your classes? Heard Byakuya is giving you some trouble," Ichigo started, not liking the silent atmosphere. "Yea! I think he has it in for me! He picks on me the most. "Redo this page, Renji," "There isn't enough emotions in this paragraph, Renji," "Are you even trying, Renji?" Like get off my ass! I've known the man for almost all my life but he always picks on me every chance he gets. So annoying!" Renji grumbled as he angrily took a bite out of his Cheeseburger deluxe. He leaned onto his hand as he closed his eyes, angry that not once has Byakuya respected him as an equal.

Ichigo started to chuckle, Renji turning to him with an annoyed glare. "Maybe he likes you?" Ichigo slurped his Ramen, eating a few pieces of Katsudon after. Renji looked horrified at what Ichigo said, staring at the man like he was his worst nightmare. Ichigo grinned, chuckling a bit more. "I don't know. You're the only person Byakuya treats like that. Maybe that's his way of saying he likes ya," Ichigo smiled around his chopsticks as he looked at the blubbering mess in front of him.

"Don't say that!" Renji cried, a blush tinting his cheeks. He turned to look towards the berry, who luckily was elegantly eating his Ramen noodles from the oversized bowl.

 _How could you say that?_ Renji sighed to himself, his heart turning in pain. He hated that he was like this. Yes, Byakuya was handsome but there was no way in hell the man held some form of attraction towards him. And even if he did, you would think as straight forward as he was, Byakuya would have said something about it by now. _There's just no way in hell. Besides, my thoughts are on the berry,_ Renji shook his head.

"Well, It was just a thought," Ichigo stated as an afterthought, thinking it was time to stop teasing the poor man. "Yea. Get that thought out of your head cause it's not true! Byakuya could never like someone like me. His type of person is more like, uh," Renji stopped and pondered his own thought. "I don't even know his type of person. I don't think they exist," Renji considered. "Now that I think about it, I've never actually seen him "date" anyone," Renji continued.

"You've been with the guy since you were kids and not a single person had caught his interest?" Ichigo questioned as he finished up his meal. "No," Renji answered in realization.

"Has Rukia ever seen him go out with anyone?" Ichigo continued to ask, finding this revelation very interesting. "If I don't know anything then she definitely doesn't either. She might know a lot about Byakuya but I spend the most time with him," Renji spoke as if everything he said was normal to people's ears. He turned to look at Ichigo who had his cup near his mouth, a well kept brow lifted in amusement. Renji caught what he said and widened his eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the red head, who was now turning a darker shade that could not compare to the color of his maroon red hair.

"That's not what I meant! It's just that Rukia would force me to hang out with him because she was always out with friends and the like! And we just happened to have a few things in common so it started to become a daily thing! We enjoyed each others company so it wasn't that big of a deal!" Renji flustered even more when he realized what he was saying, hating that Ichigo had a knowing smirk around the cup he was now taking a sip from. "No! It's not like I like him that way! I mean yea he's handsome but I just! He's not! The one I like is-!" Renji blabbered, his thoughts not being consistent but stopping himself before he finished that last sentence.

 _Why am I getting all worked up from the thought of Byakuya liking me?! The one I like is Ichigo! Not Byakuya! He doesn't like me that way!_ Renji yelled at himself as he pulled on his head, hating that but how he was acting Ichigo had the right to believe that he had a crush on the stoic man, his teacher. His chest started to feel tight, but he didn't know from what.

"You don't need to justify yourself to me Renji. I won't judge," Ichigo chuckled. Renji groaned as he put his head down in agony. This was not how it was supposed to go. _I'm losing so many points. At this rate Grimmjow is sure to win,_ Renji cried from the inside of his head. And as if the situation was to get any worse her heard a low husky chuckle come from across the table.

He knew it wasn't Ichigo.

"What's got the pineapple all worked up?" The Husky voice snickered from behind the red head. He looked up to see Grimmjow lean down and wrap his arms around the berrys shoulders, whose scowl made a wonderful appearance. He glared at the man who whispered something into Ichigos ear.

"Does your neck hurt?" Grimmjow breathed into the berrys ear, said man pushing his face away but not before turning into a tomato. Renji hated that Grimmjow was the only person he knew that could get that reaction from Ichigo. How he wanted to be the one to do it. Grimmjow, who just chuckled at being pushed away sat down next to Ichigo, said man giving him a side glare, scowl still in place but not being affected due to the blush that was there making his freckles known.

"So what were you two talking about," Grimmjow grinned as he looked at the angry man in front of him in amusement. "None of your business you freak," Renji spat.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow? Are you done with class?" Ichigo spoke from beside him. "Yea, I've been looking for you, but got bombarded by some of the girls. They don't know how to take no as an answer. Fucking annoying," Grimmjow huffed in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Renji spoke up, confused by the mans statement. He knew that a lot of the girls wanted him but he didn't think it was that bad. "Now that school is almost over they all started to become balsy by telling me about their undying love for me. As if I care. I keep telling them I'm not interested. Fuckers don't know how to take no as an answer and get a tantrum," Grimmjow grunted as he leaned onto his hand. "Wow, must be hard being popular. Bet you go around sleeping with anyone who throws themselves at you," Renji grinned the last part when Grimmjow squinted his eyes at him. "At least I have people throwing themselves at me," Grimmjow spat back.

Ichigo stayed silent, not liking where this conversation was going. He felt like he was one of those people who Renji was talking about, and he didn't like it. Yea, Ichigo agreed to it, but Grimmjow went to him not the other way around. It also didn't help that they were both bat shit drunk. Ichigo was going to let it go but Grimmjow wanted him again and Ichigo didn't have a sex life so he was lenient and agreed. So he shouldn't feel bad, but the way Renji said it made it feel like what he was doing was disgusting. He thought a few times about breaking it off with the man, but a part of him kept saying no because once that was over, he really felt like Grimmjow wouldn't want anything to do with him, and that for one, scared the berry.

"Fuck you, you insensitive prick," Renji grunted. Grimmjow just hummed as he turned to his berry who looked like he was in deep thought. Grimmjow grabbed his hands and started playing with it. "Hey, what's wrong with you? You shouldn't be thinking so much," Grimmjow said entwining their fingers together, to Renjis annoyance. "Huh? What?" Ichigo snapped out of his thought. "What's on your mind berry? You good?"

"Ah, yea. I'm good. No worries!" Ichigo yelped, noticing how his hand was being held by Grimmjows, quickly snatching it away. Renji was tired of feeling helpless and stood up, the two in front looking up at him confused.

"Go on a date with me," Renji spoke with determined eyes.

"What?" Ichigo and Grimmjow asked quizzically at the man. "Go on a date with me. Let me take you out somewhere," Renji answered. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other then back to the man in question.

"Grimmjow or me?" Ichigo asked with the point of his finger, confused on who exactly that statement was for. "Wha-?! You, you stupid strawberry!" Renji yelled as he pointed to Ichigo. "Why the fuck would I ever want to go on a date with a inconsiderate, womanizing asshole like Grimmjow?!" Renji yelled, some heads turning to look at them. Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow then turned back to Renji squinting his eyes. His eyes widened when he finally realized what Renji said and quickly stood up.

"WHAT?! ME? WHY?!" Ichigo, yelled truly surprised by this situation. "Because I like you!" Renji yelled back with a blush. "WHAT?!" Ichigo blushed as well, not believing his ears. He really believed that the man had a crush on Byakuya by the way he catches the red head looking at him. He would have never guessed that he likes him. "WHY?!" Ichigo questioned again. "What do you mean why? I just do!" Renji blubbered as his face continued to turn red. "And I'm sick and tired of feeling like this so lemme take you out on a date," Renji ordered this time. "Wha- You can't boss me around! What if I said no?!" Ichigo scowled.

"Are you serious? Are you going to embarrass me like this?! That's pretty low Ichigo!" Renji knew he sounded like he was whining. Ichigo scowled at him even more and turned to Grimmjow who looked like he found this whole ordeal entertaining. He felt some type of way when the blunette didn't speak up to say anything to stop this interaction. He was taken aback when Grimmjows shit eating grin made an appearance, mischievousness playing in his eyes. "You should do it Ichi," Grimmjow said from his seat.

"What?" Ichigo asked for like the umpteenth time since this started. "What's the harm? Not like you have anything to lose. Isn't that right Pineapple?" Grimmjow smirked.

Grimmjow and Renji didn't see the pain in Ichigos eyes from that statement since the two turned to glare at each other. Ichigo looked at Renji again considering actually going out on a date with him. Ichigo wasn't going out with Grimmjow. And by the looks of it, Grimmjow didn't care if the man went out with Renji since he said to do it. He started to believe that Grimmjow didn't want him in that way.

 _Grimmjow didn't want him like that._

"Okay," Ichigo finally spoke up breaking the silence between the three. "Huh?" The two turned to look at him.

"I said fine. I'll let you take me out on a date."

* * *

 **Oh Grimmjow. Why can't you see that you are hurting the poor berry. You're so dumb. And Renji...Oh Renji. Ichigo you silly goose. Don't think that. This whole story is nothing but a huge misunderstanding and I can't wait to see how it unfolds.**

 **If you want to see me Happy and update faster please do leave a Review and tell me what you think. Also, what should their date be?**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ciaosu~!**


	3. Date with a Blind Man

_**Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long. I'm finally on break from school so I have time to do this and my other fics! haha. I couldn't really tell if you guys liked the story but I like this story so ya...**_

 _ **This chapter was essential in the sense of I know exactly how I want things to happen and when they happen. But I dunno how the dialogue is going to be. So bare with me please.**_

 _ **I apologize before hand for any type of grammar mistake. I write this stuff in one sitting then go over it and upload so ya.**_

 _ **Warnings: Cursing, Boys love (I'll let you guys know when it gets heated)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Ya'll**_

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Ichigo was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Shiro was on his side, his tail hitting against the red heads thigh. After Renji's confession, and Ichigo's agreement to go on a date with him the rest of Friday went like any other. Ichigo went to class, took his test, his mind steering towards other things, so he couldn't focus as much as he wanted to. He met up with his other friends and when it was getting late he went home, not before being stopped by Renji to tell him he'll text him later with the plans.

And now that he knows that tonight they will be having a movie date, alongside dinner at a Japanese BBQ restaurant, he was left to himself to ponder if his agreement to go out on a date with Renji was, in fact, a good idea. He knew that nothing was going to happen between them, but he hated the fact that Grimmjow agreed to it. It was an impulse answer but Ichigo was angry at him, angry at himself. But there was nothing to be done, the deed was done and now all he could do was wait for tonight to go on the date with Renji. He looked over to Shiro when he heard a whine leave his lips, his hand reaching up to pet his head.

"Oh Shiro…What have I gotten myself into?" Ichigo sighed. Shiro let out a bark, eliciting a small chuckle from the red head. "Sometimes I wish I was like you," Ichigo pouted. "A dog," He answered what he thought was a questioning look from Shiro. "You have no worries, and all you do is sit around and wait for your owner to get home, so you can bombard them will all the love in the world," Ichigo sat up and stretched, Shiro barking after he got up. "Then again, I like having apposable thumbs…" Ichigo chuckled once again as he looked towards his door when he saw Zangetsu walk through and over to him, tapping his head to his knee. "And a good morning to you too," Ichigo rubbed Zangetsus head as he stood up and made his way to his desk chair and grabbed a towel. "Alright, let's get ready for the day. First things first a shower. No, a bath." Ichigo spoke to his kids when he turned around to look at them. Zangetsu jumped up to Ichigos bed and laid there when Shiro jumped down and started barking in excitement. "Not you, me," Ichigo said as he left the room. Shiro sat sadly as he laid down and dropped his head onto his paw.

An hour passed and Ichigo had on some inside clothes, a pair of knee cut sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt with "Sleep is life" on it, since he had no intention of stepping out until his designated date time. He was sitting in the kitchen with his laptop, sipping on some hot chocolate while looking at some famous painting that his Art professor Yoruichi told him to look at for inspiration. He was clicking away at his keyboard when Shiro and Zangetsu both walked up to him, Zangetsu holding their leashes in his mouth. Shiro let out a whine forcing Ichigo to look down at them and lift his brow in amusement.

"Really guys? You never want to go out on a Saturday when I tell you to so why now?" Ichigo questioned as he turned his body towards his kids. Shiro let out another whine telling Ichigo that he really wanted this. Ichigo turned to Zangetsu who put the leash down and let out a bark. "Did Shiro put you up to this Zan? I know he can be persuasive, but you still have a mind of your own," Ichigo interrogated. Zangetsu let out another bark, making the red head sigh. He leaned down to grab the leashes and headed towards the door, his puppers following, Shiro making his excitement known by the loud barks.

Ichigo put on his running shoes and opened the door, the two running out. Ichigo grabbed his sweater, wallet and keys and headed out the door, not caring to lock it since it was an autolock. He made his way down the stairs, throwing on his sweater and putting his objects in their designated pockets as he followed his dogs towards the park.

 _Ah…I forgot my phone,_ Ichigo thought to himself. He shrugged and continued walking.

After a few minutes they hit the park, Shiro running straight for the dog park, Zangetsu and Ichigo walking calmly after him. Ichigo opened the door letting the two in. He looked to where Shiro was headed when he saw that he had ran over to an Alaskan Malamute. It had white fur, a long silver line going down it's back that started at the base of their nose and ended at the tip of their tail. Ichigo squinted his eyes, his lips can't help but smirking in amusement.

"I see. You made yourself a little friend. And Zangetsu is your wing man. You sly dog," Ichigo spoke to himself.

"It seems that our dogs are becoming quite close," A baritone voice spoke from beside him. Ichigo turned to meet the stranger, surprised when he saw he was a very handsome man with slicked back brown hair, some falling on his face, and warm brown eyes.

"Ah, Yea. I was wondering why they wanted to leave today and now I know why…" Ichigo chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You were here yesterday correct? I saw you, but before I could introduce myself you left," The man said as he stuck out his hand. "My name is Aizen. Sousuke Aizen. And my devil child over there is named Gin," He chuckled. "Oh. Um, I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. The one playing with Gin is Shiro and the one lazily watching them is Zangetsu. But he goes by Zan, too," Ichigo shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you," Aizen smiled. Ichigo nodded and took his hand back as he turned back to look at his dogs.

"How long have you been coming to this park? I've never seen you till yesterday. Did you just move here?" Aizen asked as he leaned onto the fence, staring in the direction of their dogs, but his eyes were looking up at Ichigo. "Uh, I've actually lived here for quite a while. I was just always busy, so I never really had the time to step out. But yesterday I felt bad, because Shiro and Zan really wanted to go out so I brought them here. It's convenient to me since it's not a far walk," Ichigo explained, wishing he hadn't said too much.

"Oh, I see. That's quite lovely. I don't live to far from here either. Maybe we should have a play date for them. I'm sure they would enjoy that," Aizen suggested. "Yea, I'll uh, I'll think about it," Ichigo looked down at him them back at his dogs. Aizen leaned up and took something out of his pocket. He gave it to Ichigo who looked at it questioningly in his hand. "My business card. If you ever want to set up that date just give me a call," Ichigo looked up at him. "For the dogs of course," Aizen added as an afterthought as he turned to yell for Gin to come over. He opened the gate and let the dog out, Ichigos following after.

"Until then," Aizen walked away. Ichigo looked down to see Gin bop his nose with Shiro's then run after Aizen. Shiro looked up towards him, his eyes saying how grateful he was. "You used me, your own father," Ichigo pouted as Shiro let out a bark as he ran around Ichigo. "And you. I trusted you Zan," the dog let out a huff of breath. Ichigo sighed. He looked down at the business car. "Hueco Mundo. He owns a bar, huh…" Ichigo looked up to see that Aizen had turned around to look at him before turning back and walking away.

"There's something weird about him…" Zan barked. "You think so too?" Another bark. "Well, guess I'll be careful around him," Ichigo said as he turned around and headed off back to his house.

Ichigo walked back into his house, dropping the leashes, keys and wallet on the side table and closing the door behind him when Zangetsu and Shiro made it in. "You guys hungry? Cause I sure am," Ichigo said as he walked towards the kitchen and opened the cabinet to get Shiro and Zangetsu their food. He grabbed the bag of Acana Regional dog food and poured it into their bowls, grabbing the one with water to dump it out and put some fresh water in. He put the bowl down and the two started to eat their food. "Now for people food," He turned to walk towards the refrigerator, putting away the bag back in the cabinet on his way there.

He opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk. "Too lazy to make anything decent right now," He grabbed a box of cereal from atop the fridge and pulled out a bowl from the cabinets. He poured the cereal in, milk after and put everything back in its place. He grabbed a spoon and went to sit back down as he stared at his puppies. "So, Gin. She's pretty," Ichigo started, Shiro looking up at Gins name. "You want a date? With her I mean," Shiro let out a loud bark, clearly excited about the idea. Zan let out a huff of disapproval. "I know, but like, we don't know if he's a terrible guy yet. Plus, it's not for me. It's for Shiro. Do you really want to be the one to cockblock him?" Zan whined at that. "Yea, doesn't sound nice huh. We know your never going to find someone because you're so sheltered. And I don't mind grandkids," Ichigo smiled, thinking of all the cute puppies running around his house.

"So then I'll set up the date ya?" Shiro barked as he continued to eat his food. Zan huffed and followed steed.

"I'll shoot him a text tomorrow then and set it up for next week," Ichigo began to eat his cereal as he continued to look through the paintings, stopping when he saw one of a couple whose eyes were showing a clear sense of love for the other. He read the artist statement underneath the painting.

 _A painting, or any drawing or form of art really, is used to convey an emotion. One, that sometimes, is hard to say in words. I drew this picture for my wife. I am a mute, so I can never tell her I love her but show her. So instead of always writing it, I decide that I will show her how much I love her by painting this picture. She cried, but that just means I did it right._

"A painting is used to convey emotions," Ichigo whispered to himself. He had a lot of emotions going through him. Some he didn't want to admit to. But the more he looked at the picture, the more he thought he could use that towards his last painting for class. A few ideas popping into his head on what he could do. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard his ringtone blast through the house. Shiro started barking as he ran to the couch and back, Zan watching his little brother unamused. "Shiro calm down, you'll hurt yourself," Ichigo complained as he got up and went up the stairs to his room. He walked to his drawer and picked up his phone, regretting it immediately when someone yelled in his ear.

"MY SON! I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU HURT?!" Isshin, Ichigo's father yelled. Ichigo removed the phone from his face and looked down at this phone to see that there was a missed called icon. "Sorry goatface. I had taken Shiro and Zan out for a walk. It happened so fast I forgot my phone," He explained.

"OH! WELL THAT IS ALRIGHT! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHEN EXACTLY WILL YOU BE FINISHING SCHOOL?! THE GIRLS WANTED TO COME VISIT YOU, SO I WANTED TO KNOW WHEN IT WAS OKAY TO BRING THEM!" Isshin exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, if they want, they can stop by next week. I end school in about two weeks, but they won't be a bother to me. Plus, Shiro and Zan would be happy to see them," Ichigo said as he tapped Shiro on the head who was nudging the back of his leg. "UNDERSTOOD! I WILL BRING THEM BY FRIDAY THEN?!" Isshin asked. Ichigo could hear Karin yelling at their father on the other side of the phone, eliciting a chuckle from the red head. "Yea that's fine. Tell them I might have to dip for a few hours for a puppy date, but other than that I'm all theirs," Ichigo explained. "OF COURSE, MY LOVELY SON! UNTIL NEXT WEEKEND THEN! BE SAFE AND DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU WILL REGRET LATER! I TRUST IN YOUR DECISIONS! AND TELL MY GRANDCHILDREN I SAID HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BRIDGE!" was the last things Isshin said before he hung up the phone.

Zan walked into the room and sat next to Shiro. "Dad said hi," Shiro and Zan both huffed in distaste, making Ichigo laugh.

A few hours went by, Ichigo taking another shower to feel more freshened up since his date will be happening in less than an hour. He walked outside his room and down the stairs where Shiro and Zan were sitting there looking at him.

"So what do you think?" Ichigo asked. He was wearing a tight blue shirt, the edges being a dark red with the number 15 sitting where his heart is. An unbuttoned, grey cardigan with a hoodie placed on top. A pair of ash black ripped jeans hugging his legs nicely and ending it with some red high-top vans on his feet.

Shiro let out an approval of a bark as Zangetsu walked over with his keys dropping it in his hands when Ichigo bent down to pet him. "Thanks mom," Ichigo laughed when Zangetsu huffed in annoyance. "He should be here soon, and honestly, I don't know why I'm so nervous. Is it because I've never been on an actual date? I was hoping my first would be with Grimmjow but I guess that was just wishful thinking…" Ichigo said to himself as he rubbed the back of Zangetsus ears. "But since I know that won't happen, I should just enjoy today. I never expected Renji to ask me out though…" He said as he leaned up. Ichigos doorbell rang and Shiro barked running towards the door. "Okay," He smacked his face and walked to the door, opening it wide to see Renji, who's eyes widen when he saw Ichigo.

They stayed silent, Ichigo inspecting Renji's clothes. He wore a black t-shirt, Ichigo guessing he had a long sleeved, pink shirt underneath if the rolled-up sleeves stopping at the end of the black shirt tells him otherwise. He had on green cargo pants that slimmed down when it got to his ankles, a pair of black combat boots on his feet. Ichigo looked back up too see that Renji had the top of his hair up in a ponytail and the rest of it was loose and over his shoulder, a bandana sitting across his forehead.

"Wow, you dress to impress," Ichigo smirked. "You're not looking half bad yourself," Renji chuckled. He looked down to see Shiro's golden eyes, Zangetsu a few feet from him. "Hey there! Haven't seen you in a while Shiro! You doing good?" Renji kneeled to mess with Shiro who jumped on him and gave him nothing but kisses. "You should be proud, Shiro doesn't give kisses to just anyone," Ichigo smiled as he crossed his arms when he leaned on the door.

"Well, I'm a good person, so who can hate me really," Renji laughed when Shiro licked underneath his chin. "Sure. Let me grab my wallet and we can head out," Ichigo said as he turned to the side table and grabbed what was needed. "Alright Shiro, back in," Ichigo whistled as he stepped aside to let the baby in. "Alright, I'll be back in a few hours. Zan, you're in charge. Keep your brother under control," Zangetsu let out a bark to tell Ichigo that he has it, and with a smile, Ichigo turned and walked away with Renji.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Ichigo said as he opened the car door to the passenger seat of Renjis Red 2017 Toyota 86 Sports Car. He got in the seat and put on his seatbelt, Renji turning on the car. "I dunno. I thought comedy, but I also thought action. Maybe we can watch that new superhero movie that just came out," Renji suggested as he drove off from Ichigos house. "Oh, I heard good things about that movie," Ichigo added.

"Then that movie it is," Renji declared as he made his way to the entertainment district.

::+::

Ichigo and Renji walked into the movie theaters after they found a decent spot to park the car. They made their way over to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to movie number 3 please. 3D," Renji added the last pat when he saw there were two showings at the same time. He turned to see Ichigo pull out his wallet, "No way. Put your wallet away, you'll make me look bad," Renji said as he payed for the tickets and took the 3D glasses handing one of them to Ichigo. Ichigo took it and looked at him quizzically as they both walked to the elevator. "You're not going to pay for everything are you?" Ichigo asked. Pressing the button to the main floor. "And what if I say I will?" Renji glanced at Ichigo with a blush.

"Honestly, it'll be really hard to believe," Ichigo deadpanned. "You really think I don't have the money to pay for everything?" Renji whined as he felt attacked by Ichigo's words. "I mean, it's not whether I believe you do or not-"

"It totally is! Listen! I'm paying for everything tonight and you take out your wallet once the date is over," Renji declared as he saw Ichigo slowly take his wallet out.

"ICHIGO!" Renji cried. The red head laughed and put it back in his pocket. "I'm just teasing. You're actually really cute when you're all serious like this," Ichigo said as he poked Renji's face which was redder than his hair. "Stop teasing me!" Renji said as he walked off to stand in line for the snacks, Ichigo following suit still chuckling to himself. He stopped walking when his phone vibrated. He pulled out the contraption to see that Grimmjow was texting him some images.

Ichigo lifted his brow and hovered his finger over the home button, opening the phone to his messages. He clicked on Grimmjows text and saw a picture of himself standing where he was now, but from the backside. Another text following saying,

 _ **Your ass is looking very delectable right now ;P**_

Ichigo blushed and turned around not seeing the blue idiot and turned back to his phone.

 _ **Where are you? You better not be planning anything Jaegerjaquez!**_

 _ **Calm down berry, I'm here with my friends. But I wouldn't mind sneaking into the bathroom later. But really, You think I'm that low?**_

 _ **Yes!**_

 _ **Well, as much as that might be true, my friends won't let me wonder off so no worries. I won't interfere. So enjoy your date, cause I'll have you soon anyway.**_

"You good Ichigo?" Renji said as he walked up to him with a box of crunch chocolate, a soda tray and some popcorn. Ichigo looked up at him and quickly shoved his phone in his pocket. "Yea! All good," Ichigo tried to sound calm. Renji looked at him questioningly but decided to not ask anything. "I got you some chocolate and fruit punch because I remember you saying those were your choices for a movie snack," Renji said as he lifted up the tray. "Oh, thanks. Here let me carry something," Ichigo grabbed the tray and smiled at Renji who smiled back. They made their way to the movie theater and found some decent seats in the middle row.

"I hope this movie is good," Renji said as he opened his 3D glasses bag and put the pair of shades on his head. "I hope so too. The reviews and tv were hyping it up, so I'm sure it has to be fairly decent," Ichigo answered as he copied Renjis actions. "Even if it's not good, at least we'll suffer together," Renji chuckled to himself. "Ha. Yea," Ichigo agreed.

"Ah! There! We can get those seats right there!" A high pitched voice squealed through the dimmed lights. "Shut up. You're too fucking loud," Another not so loud voice said. "How many seats are there? We need a good 6. The other two are still getting snacks," A soft voice spoke. "How much does that fucker need anyway. Asshole is fit as fuck but he eats like a fucking starved child," The sailor cursed, their voice getting closer to where Ichigo and Renji were seated. "Ah, I think we'll have to split between these two rows. 4 up there, 2 down here," the squealing voice said a bit more quietly this time. "Who goes where?" A man yawned his question.

"3 of us can sit up here. I'm sure Hallibel will want to sit next to Stark so we'll leave a seat open for her here. Nnoitra you go sit down there and hold the seat for Six," The man said as the rest of them proceeded to make their way towards their seat. Nnoitra cursed underneath his breath as he made his way to the seat one over from Ichigo. Ichigo glanced over to see a tall lanky dude sitting down.

"Aw. Nnoitra, you're still too tall," The squealing voice cried. "Well too fucking bad. Have Stark switch seats with you. He'll end up falling asleep during the movie anyway," Nnoitra angrily whispered. "It's alright, I don't mind," Stark said as he got up to switch seats with the girl.

"This is going to be a long movie…" Renji whispered low enough so that only Ichigo could hear. Ichigo sighed and nodded his head as he took a sip of his drink. The lights went dim, telling them the trailer to the commercials were about to start.

Ichigo kept turning his head to look at the tall lanky man a seat away, wondering who it is that will be sitting next to him. He had a really bad feeling about all this, and honestly wanted to tell Renji that they should just leave. But a part of him wanted to stay, and he didn't know why.

"I guess as long as they don't talk during the actual movie it should be fine," Renji whispered once again as he fished out his phone when it began to vibrate. "Tsk,"

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he turned to Renji. "It's Byakuya. I may or may not have told him that I was going out with you today…" Renji sighed. "And you didn't tell him because…" Ichigo started as he raised his brow in question. "Because then he'll just get on my ass about how I should be spending my time studying, and how I can work better on my projects. I wanted tonight to be a good night and he would have just ruined it without trying," Renji finished as he saw that Byakuya had hung up and called again.

"You sure he doesn't like you?" Ichigo teased. "Please. I'm not his type anyway…. Whatever that may be," Renji sighed. Ichigo looked at him for a sec the turned back to the screen. "Go answer it. It'll take about 15 to 20 minutes before the movie actually starts anyway," Ichigo encouraged. "But what about,"

"I got my snacks!" Ichigo said as he shook the box of chocolates. "Go do your thing," Ichigo smiled at Renji. Renji sighed and got up, passing through the bodies before getting to the exit. Ichigo sighed as he leaned back, sliding down some in his seat as he munched on his chocolate. "Stupid blind Renji," He muttered to himself as he took out his phone and played a game on it.

He caught the motion of Nnoitra lifting his hand, signaling that the other two parties must have arrived. "Ah! Hallibel! Over here!" The squealy girl whispered loudly. "Sorry we took so long. There was a bit of a problem with the popcorn machine, so we had to wait for a fresh batch. Here's your candy Nel," Hallibel whispered as she sat in between Nel and Stark, handing her the box.

 _So her name is Nel…_ Ichigo thought to himself, moving up to let the stranger who was trying to sit next to him pass. I wonder if Renji is almost done with the call. The movie should be starting soon… Ichigo sighed. "What the fuck man. You have so much food. The movie is only like an hour and a few minutes," Nnoitra silently complained. "Shut up. I go by my food fast so it's always good to have a back up. Anyway shut up! The movie's a bout to start," The gruff voiced said angrily.

Ichigo already knew what he would see if he were to turn his head but even then, he slowly moved it to the side to be meet with a hard mischievous gaze from deep Azure eyes that shone brightly due to the movie light bouncing off of them. He smirked, showing off his pearly canine teeth that Ichigo could see even through the dim lighting.

"I thought you weren't planning anything," Ichigo grunted quietly as he squinted his eyes at him.

"Hello to you too Berry," Grimmjow smiled at the red head. Ichigo turned back around when he heard someone take a seat next to him. "The movie started huh. Sorry I took so long," Renji tried to turn his head but Ichigo put up the bag of popcorn in front of his face. "Yea no problem. Hey just look at the movie screen alright. No need to turn your head at any point in time during the movie," Ichigo silently demanded. Renji took the popcorn bag, annoyed that Ichigo shoved the thing in his face. "Ichigo, what the hell is your prob-" He stopped talking when he looked up to see a set of angry eyes meeting his copper ones. The two glared each other down as Ichigo sighed and slid down in his seat, putting on his 3D glasses when the screen instructed him to.

 _This is going to be a long night_

* * *

 ** _SO! Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did! If so write a review! It'll make me feel better c':_**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Ciaosu~~_**


	4. Feelings are

_**HEY THERE! I thought I'd be nice and upload the next chapter faster than most. I had in my mind already so it was just a matter of writing it down. Same with the next chapter but it won't be out for a while since I need to think of more stuff. Shout out to my recent review, no spoilers, but your suggestions were dully noted c;**_

 _ **I apologize for any grammar error.**_

 _ **Warnings: Cursing, sexual harassment (Not too big though)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: GRIMMICHI TRUE PAIRING! (or is it kukukuku)**_

 _ **Please Enjoy**_

* * *

Ichigo was standing off to the side of the road with Grimmjows friends, ignoring them when they commented on his Orange hair as if any of them had the nerve to talk. Ichigo couldn't focus on the movie because he had his current date making sure his secret lover wasn't making any paces at him. He's never seen the two of them act like children before but there is a first for everything. And if Ichigo was being honest with himself, he found them both cute. Whenever Grimmjow tried to make a pass at Ichigo, he would deliberately drop something, knowing full well Ichigo was too nice and would help him find whatever he dropped. Renji saw what he was playing at, and would help the blue hair instead, accidentally touching Ichigos thigh, making both of them blush and turn into a blubbering mess, much to Grimmjows annoyance.

Renji got angry when Grimmjow would grab Ichigos hand and make the red head blush on HIS date with him. Renji thought he would stop playing nice and grabbed his hand too, staring at Grimmjow the whole time. Ichigo now holding onto both of their hands, wondering where he went wrong in the world.

By the end of the movie, Ichigo was a hot tomato and Grimmjow and Renji were at each others neck, which lead them to where they were now.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Jaegerjaquez? Why are you here?" Renji spat quietly so that Grimmjow was the only one to hear him. Grimmjow was picking at his ears, unamused by the one in front of him. "Obviously I'm here to watch a movie with my friends. Everything that's happened was nothing but a coincidence. Not that I mind though," Grimmjow smirked. "Whether it was a coincidence or not doesn't matter! You're not allowed to sabotage my dates with him! That's cheating!" Renji spat angrily.

"The deal never said we couldn't," Grimmjow grinned mischievously. "What?"

"You should have made the rules clear, But you didn't. So, I can sabotage to my heart's content," Grimmjow chuckled. Renji growled at the blue haired man.

Ichigo was staring at them bicker. _I wonder what they're talking about…_ He thought to himself. "So, what's you name?" Nel asked as she looked at Ichigo closely. Ichigo turned, scowl in place, honestly forgetting about Grimmjows group of friends. "What?"

"Your name silly. What is it? My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck," She chippered. "Ol…Odle…Odelshu…wa," Ichigo tried. "You can just call me Nel for short," Nel giggle, thinking Ichigo was cute for trying. Ichigo scowled and turned back to Renji and Grimmjow to see that they were still in each other's face. Ichigo sighed and turned back to Nel, taking a closer look at her. She had long wavy sea green hair, her hazel grey eyes staring at him with curiosity. He admitted that she had a nice figure to her, but also couldn't help if something was going on between her and Grimmjow. _It'd be weird if there wasn't. She's pretty…_ He thought to himself. Ichigo sighed to himself and decided to reply to the girl. "The names Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"Yer name is strawbe-,"

"It means! One who protects," Ichigo hissed as he turned to Nnoitra. "Not, strawberry," Ichigo finalized.

"Ah, Nnoitra don't be mean!" Nel yelled at the tall man.

"So how do you know Grimmjow?" Ichigo turned to the speaker to see a skinny man with pink hair talking to him. "And the name is Szayel," He added as an afterthought. "Hm. I go to school with him," Ichigo answered. Nel looked at him as if something clicked in her head. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" She said loudly as if making a revelation, making some heads turn in curiosity in the process. Ichigo looked at her, lifting a brow to show his confusion. Nel looked at him closely, Ichigo staring back at her with a scowl.

 _Why is she looking at me like that and why did she suddenly make that sound as if she realized something,_ Ichigo thought to himself. _Wait…Does she know?! Does she know about me and Grimmjow?! That fucker! I'm gonna kill him,_ He internally yelled. Nel continued to look at him up and down as if trying to figure something out. _Keep calm Kurosaki._ _As long as it doesn't show on your face that you are weary of her actions everything will be fine. Besides, maybe she doesn't know. Maybe she said that for something else…_ Ichigo rationalized. _I hope…_

"You know," Nel started, bringing Ichigo out of his thoughts. He watched Nel walk behind him, her large rack pushing into his back. She grabbed his hips and moved her hands down towards his thighs. "WOAH!" Ichigo yelled as he removed himself from her grasp, his face red in embarrassment. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at the woman with the long sea green hair.

"For a man you have a very feminine build. Your hips are plumpier than most," Nel tapped her finger to her chin in wonder. "That doesn't give you the right to touch me!" Ichigo yelled at her, wrapping his arms around himself, becoming self-conscious of his build. "Now that you mention it. Put a wig and a dress on him and he'll pass for a girl," Nnoitra said grabbing for his face, but stopped when someone grabbed his wrist. "The fuck are you doing?" Grimmjow hissed at the tall man.

"What? We were just having a nice conversation, isn't that right berry?" Nnoitra smirked. "Don't call him that. No one calls him that but me. And if you ever touch him again I'll break your fucking arms off, do you understand me Gilga?" Grimmjow shoved his hand away, his friends looking at Grimmjow with confusion in their eyes, all except for Nel who was giggling. "The fuck is your problem?" Nnoitra asked annoyed. "Ichigo, you alright? Renji said as he grabbed onto his shoulders and turned to look at his face. "Yea I'm fine…" Ichigo grunted as he looked down at the floor like it insulted him. "Come on." Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand, Grimmjow looking down at their entwined hands in anger. "Let's get out of here yea?" Renji said as he pulled him away from the group.

Grimmjow watched as they walked away, a bad feeling sitting on his chest.

Ichigo and Renji were walking in silence on their way to the car. Renji looking over to their still conjoined hands. "I was surprised when Grimmjow suddenly bolted away from our conversation. It's a good thing he got there before you killed someone huh?" Renji started, kicking himself for the worst conversation topic ever. "Yea…" was all Ichigo said.

 _Why did he get so angry?_ Ichigo thought to himself when he thought back to the anger in Grimmjows eyes when he was looking at Nnoitra. "You're not in the mood anymore are you?" Renji asked as he stopped walking, forcing Ichigo to stop as well as he let go of his hand. "What?" Ichigo looked up at Renji confused. "For our date. I can tell you just want to go home. And don't bother lying to me. We've been friends for years so I know how you work," Renji chuckled when Ichigo pouted annoyance that his friend was right. "It's okay. I'd want to go home if I was being harassed like that. Maybe we can try this again later," Renji as he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you asking me out on another date?" Ichigo lifted his perfect brow, a teethy smirk placed on his lips. "Maybe I am," Renji said as he took Ichigo's hand and walked towards the car.

"When did you become so ballsy?" Ichigo chuckled to himself, his question being genuine. "Who knows. You always did make me go crazy," Renji chuckled alongside the red head. "Is that right?" Ichigo smiled. "Oh, actually I wanted to ask…" Ichigo started. "Yea?"

"What were you and Grimmjow talking about?" Ichigo turned to look at the man to see he was not meeting his gaze. "Ah, uh," Renji started, watching Ichigos eyes squint in suspicion. "A project!" Renji smiled as he turned to look at the man. "Project," Ichigo repeated, still squinting at the man.

"Yea! We have a class together and the teacher assigned a team project. The teacher assigned who was with who so I couldn't say no," Renji lied, hoping that Ichigo bought it. "Oh. Are you in that same class with Keigo?" Ichigo turned back to look both ways before crossing the street. "Ah, yea!"

"So did Byakuya call you to make sure you were doing alright? Grimmjow being your partner and all," Ichigo chuckled. "Oh, No, he wanted to know if I wanted to come over tomorrow. Rukia is going over to Orihime's place and we started watching this show together and he's surprisingly really into it so he wants me to come over tomorrow, so we can continue watching it together," Renji smiled at no one. Ichigo hummed in acknowledgement, glancing towards Renji who was smiling like an idiot. He smiled to himself and continued walking.

"I'm getting hungry though. It doesn't have to be that Japanese BBQ place, but we can get something to eat before we head home," Ichigo spoke up. "How about a burger joint? I know a good one that's on the way to your house," Renji complied as he took out his keys and pressed the button to unlock his car. Ichigo got into the passenger seat and Renji got in through his side, putting in the key and bringing his car to life.

"A burger sounds good right now," Ichigo agreed with the idea. "Then a burger it is," Renji put on his seatbelt and drove off.

::+::

After stopping at the Burger Joint and eating till they were full, Renji drove Ichigo home. He put his car in park and got out to walk Ichigo to the front of the door. "You didn't have to walk me," Ichigo said as he took out his keys, Shiro's bark resonating through the walls. "I know. I wanted to though…" Renji smiled. Ichigo chuckled as he unlocked his door, opening it so he can watch Shiro run out onto the sidewalk then back to them, jumping on Renji when said man leaned down with open arms. "God, do you ever run out of energy?" Renji asked, rubbing behind Shiro's ears. "I ask myself that question everyday," Ichigo laughed as he looked down to see Zangetsu walk to his side. "Did he behave?"

Zangetsu looked up, a sense of victory shining in his eyes. "Nice. Good boy," Ichigo rubbed Zangetsus head. "It was really fun today, excluding the harassment. Thanks for taking me out," Ichigo smiled at the man who stood up when Shiro left to rub himself against Ichigo's leg. "Thanks for agreeing. I honestly thought you would have said no," Renji said walking a bit closer to Ichigo and looking down at him. "Ah, well. I'm always down to giving people a chance," Ichigo turned away from Renjis stare, looking down at his dogs, a sense of guilt taking over him. "I'll text you then," Renji said as he grabbed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo turned to him, a small blush on his face. "Yea,"

Renji leaned down to give Ichigo a kiss on the cheeck then stepped back, a small blush on his face. "I'll see you later," Renji said quickly as he turned around and headed to his car. He looked up from the side and waved bye to Ichigo, the red head waving back. Renji got in his car and drove away, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts. He looked down to see Shiro looking at him and Zangetsu getting up to walk inside. "What am I doing?" Ichigo sighed to himself as he moved inside, taking the keys out of the door and closing it after Shiro walked inside.

"Aaaaaa, what is happening?" Ichigo yelled to himself, dropping his keys onto the side table. He slipped out of his shoes and walked upstairs, throwing himself on his bed after taking off his sweater. "Renji you're such an idiot," Ichigo grunted to himself. Shiro jumped up to the bed and laid his head on Ichigo's thigh. His phone vibrated and he automatically thought that it was Renji. He fished out his phone from his back pocket and got onto his side so he was able to use his hands, Shiro readjusting himself as well. He unlocked his phone to see that it was Grimmjow who texted him.

 _ **What were they talking to you about? Why did Nel touch you? Why was Nnoitra going to touch you?**_

Ichigo looked at the message. Confused as to why he sounded very concerned. _It's not like he cares about me,_ Ichigo thought to himself. He thought back to how angry Grimmjow looked at the movie theaters when Nnoitra was about to touch him. He honestly didn't know what to think of that, he was just… confused.

 _ **Nel touched my hips because she said I had a feminine build. Nnoitra said I would look like a girl if I put a dress and a wig on…**_

 _ **Those bastards. I'll kill them.**_

Ichigo chuckled at Grimmjows antics and was reminded of how Nel was looking at him before she went weirder. Ichigo hit the call button and put the contraption to his ear. When he heard the click he was the first to talk.

"Did you tell Nel about us sleeping together?"

"What the fuck? No. I didn't tell anyone," Grimmjow retorted angrily, wondering why he would even ask. "Why? Did she say something?" Grimmjow asked worriedly, Ichigo catching it in his voice. "Just when I told her I went to school with you she suddenly yelled as if she realized something. So, I wanted to know if you've been talking to her about me," "No I haven't," Grimmjow replied a little too quickly. Ichigo leaned up, his eyes squinting at no one. "Grimmjow are you lying to me? Did you tell her something?" Ichigo accused.

"I said I didn't tell her anything so get off my back," Grimmjow grunted in annoyance. "So that date. How did it go after you left? You guys fucked?" Grimmjow quickly changed the topic of conversation. Ichigo knew there was no way to get information now so he'll bother him about it later. "No we didn't. Unlike you, Renji is somewhat civil," Ichigo grunted. "Hey. I can be civil if I wanted to," Grimmjow retorted. "I don't think Grimmjow and civil are allowed to be in the same sentence," Ichigo chuckled to himself.

"You're a funny little berry aren't ya. So what? Ya gonna go on another date?" Grimmjow asked, genuinely curious on his end. "Hmmm, seems like it,"

"Interesting," Was all he said, the two of them becoming quiet. "Where do you know them from?" Ichigo broke the silence. "Who, Nel and the others?" Grimmjow asked to make sure. "Yea,"

Grimmjow hummed, wondering if he should answer but couldn't think of a reason not to so he engaged in the topic of conversation. "Nel is my cousin. She came to Japan since her college is on break now," Grimmjow started, a sigh from Ichigo who was happy to hear that Nel and Grimmjow were family. "The others were my friends back in middle school. Nnoitra, the tall asshole, I was with him since we were kids. Him and another guy but… he's not here anymore so," Grimmjow answered.

"Oh…Sorry," Ichigo said quietly. "Nah, it's not like you knew. But I haven't seen my friends in a while so we decided to go to the movies. I wasn't expecting to see your fine ass there though," Ichigo could hear the grin in his voice. "Yea, and you said you wouldn't ruin my date," Ichigo said disappointed in the man. "Technically, I didn't ruin it. Nel and Nnoitra did," Grimmjow said adding a cute little manly giggle afterwards, teasing the red head. Ichigo tsked at his reply. "Whatever, just don't do it again. It's not right to Renji…" Ichigo argued.

"Grimm! Hurry up and get over here!" Ichigo heard a woman yell from Grimms side. _Nel?_ He thought. "I thought I told you to shut up!" The blue haired man retorted. "But I need your help!"

Grimmjow tsked. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Me?" Ichigo asked, confused at his question. "Who the fuck else?" Grimmjow groaned. "Nothing? Was going to work on homework…" Ichigo replied still confused by his question. "Cool," was the last thing Grimmjow said before he hung up. Ichigo looked at his phone, trying to figure what exactly just happened. He threw himself back on the bed and threw his arms over his face. When he removed them he saw that Shiro and Zangetsu, Ichigo wondering when he got here, were looking down at him, worry in their face.

"What do I do? I really like Grimmjow…But Renji was so nice to me today…And we are going out on another date…" Ichigo sighed at himself. "Why did this shit have to happen to me? It's not like I'm that likeable. And stupid idiot Renji…Why is he so blind?" Ichigo hugged Zangetsu, shoving his face onto his neck. "I don't know what to do…" Ichigo sighed to himself before sleep took over him.

Sunday morning came with Shiro's bad breath waking up the berry. His face scrunched up as he moved Shiros face away from his. "God, that's some terrible morning breath. And I thought Grimmjows morning breath was ridiculous, but of course you would win," He said as he got up and stretched his arms over his head.

He got out of bed and realized that he still had on his clothes from last night and thought he could change that with a shower. After he was done he made his way down stairs and filled up the bowls of his kids before they woke up so that he could focus on other stuff. He went upstairs and opened the door across from his room to enter his painting room. There were piles of canvases on the floor and up against the wall. Buckets of paint sitting underneath the window and the walls being splattered with different colors here and there. He walked over to the closet and grabbed one of the 24 x 36 canvases. He walked over and propped it up against the wall.

 _If I can't say it with words, then maybe I can draw it…_ Ichigo thought to himself as he went to go put on his painting clothes. He walked back into the room with a pair of jean overalls, a white t-shirt underneath, and a cap on his head because he hated trying to get paint out of his hair. He had a bucket of water in his hand and sat it next to the canvas. He went back to the closet to grab some tubes of paints, reminding himself that he has to go buy a new batch later. He put some on his pallet, bringing the tubes with him so he didn't have to get up later. He grabbed some brushes and sat in front of the canvas. He thought back to his current situation and knew what he was going to draw. He dabbed his brush in water and picked up the red paint, starting his process.

::+::

A few hours had passed, and Ichigo thought that a break was needed. He cleaned his brushes and sat them down in a cup before getting up and stretching. He touched his back pocket, not feeling his phone, guessing he must have left it in his room. He opened the door, having to get at some point during his process to close the door because he forgot he had a very destructive dog, and crossed the hall to grab his phone. Shiro was in his bed sleeping and thought he rather have him like this than bothering him, so he went into his room quietly and quickly got out, closing the door behind him.

He unlocked his phone and saw that he had a lot of missed calls and messages. Two sticking out right away being from Grimmjow and Renji. _Oh yeah…I have to set up that date for Shiro…Let's go do that now…_ Ichigo thought to himself as he made it down the stairs towards the kitchen. He looked on the island to see that the card was still there and grabbed it as he began to dial the number.

It rang a few times, Ichigo knowing someone picked up when he heard the click.

"Hello. Aizen speaking," The baritone voice spoke through the phone. "Ah..Yea. It's Ichigo. The one from the park?" Ichigo said, hearing the music in the background. "Ah, yes, how could I forget. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Aizen asked. "Well, I wanted to set up the date. For Shiro and Gin I mean," Ichigo added the last part quickly so that the man didn't misunderstand. "Ah, yes of course. I am free this Friday," Aizen suggested the day.

"Oh. I have classes till the late afternoon. But I finish around 3ish. So maybe 4?" Ichigo asked. "4? Hmmm, Yes that's fine. I'll be able to make it. Shall we meet in the park or should we have the date in one of our homes?" Aizen asked. "Uh…" Ichigo looked down to see Zangetsu who huffed at him. "I think the park works. It would be great for them to be able to run around with no ristrcitions, you know?" Ichigo suggested, taking Zangetsus warning huff. "Yes, that does make sense. Then I will see you Friday. Until then Ichigo," Aizen hung up and Ichigo put down his phone. "See? I'm careful," Zangetsu huffed once again and walked away. "Thanks mom!" Ichigo yelled after him. He went to his messages and looked at Renjis text first, him still being a bit that he abruptly hung up on him for Nel. He understood that she was his cousin but the thought of being dropped so quickly like that hurt. _It's not like we're dating anyway, so why am I angry?_ He thought to himself. He opened Renjis text and read it.

 **Hey Ichigo! Just wanted to remind you that I'll be watching tv with Byakuya. And yes! I'll be doing my homework to. So don't get mad if I don't text you. I'll see you Monday.**

Ichigo shook his head and exited the message, opening Grimmjows attack of texts

 _ **Are you home?**_

 _ **Are you there?**_

 _ **ARE YOU MAD FROM LAST NIGHT?! Cause I can explain**_

 _ **It wasn't anything bad I swear**_

 _ **Ichigo it's cold out here**_

 _ **I think the lady across the street thinks I'm a robber**_

 _ **I hope she didn't call the police….**_

 _ **She's staring at me! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!**_

 _ **I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR BUT I'M SORRY!?**_

 _ **If you're not seeing me because of Renji you're lower than low Kurosaki**_

 _ **I'm breaking the door down in 5 minutes.**_

He saw that the last text was sent 2 minutes ago, which tells Ichigo that the blue haired man was still standing outside his door. He hummed to himself before standing up and slowly making his way to his door, a cheeky smile caressing his lips. He opened the door to see an angry blue haired man standing in his doorway.

"So you were home!" Grimmjow yelled at the red head, angry that all he did was smile harder. "Should have told me you were coming over. I would have been more attentive to my phone. And why didn't you just ring the doorbell?" He smirked at the man who walked right into the house. "I DID! That's why I asked what you were doing today. Plus what's the point in ringing the fucking doorbell if you weren't answering on the phone whether you were home or not?" Grimmjow said as he walked into the living room and dropped his bag, giving Zangetsu a nod in the process. "That doesn't really tell me that you were coming over. All that tells me is that you wanted to know what I was doing today. Plus if you had rang my doorbell, Shiro would have gone berserk, so even if I didn't hear it, I would know someone was at my door," Ichigo closed the door and walked back into the kitchen grabbing his phone and putting it in his pocket, a smirk on his face as he internally laughed at Grimmjow. "Well I'm here now so deal," Grimmjow grunted as he sat on the couch, Zangetsu jumping up to lay his head on Grimmjows lap.

"Traitor," Ichigo grunted at Zangetsu. "So why are you here? If you came for a quick fuck then it's not happening. I'm busy," Ichigo sighed as he sat on the arm of his loveseat. "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't on my mind but I'm not here for that. I need help with English," Grimmjow explained, rubbing Zangetsus ear. "Oh…" Ichigo knew it had to be for some reason like that, knowing Grimmjow would never visit him just to visit. "Well… what do you need help with?"

"Everything," Grimmjow deadpanned. "You're joking," Ichigo half laughed. "Nope dead serious. I don't know what exactly he wants us to write. English has never been my strongest quality," Grimmjow admitted with an annoyed grunt. Ichigo sighed. "I need to start my project too so let me go get my books and we can start it together," Ichigo said as he got up and made his way upstairs. "You're the best Berry! I owe you one!" Grimmjow smiled as he leaned down to caress Zangetsus fur with his face.

 _Owe me one indeed,_ Ichigo thought as he made his way to his room.

::+::

A few hours passed and Grimmjow let out a huge sigh as he leaned back onto the couch. "Aaa, why the fuck do we have to write a paper on a famous person who talks English? And why do we have to make a presentation on them to?" Grimmjow grunted. "I mean it's a good way to learn about people overseas, Ichigo said biting on his pencil while he flips through his psychology textbook. He actually finished his paper a while ago, but since it wasn't due till the last day, he wasn't going to start on the presentation yet.

"All the people I need to know about are on tv," Grimmjow grunted as he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv like he owned the place. "But what if who you're writing about is dead? Will they be on the tv then?" Ichigo spoke up as he turned to the tv then back to his book. "Tsk! I don't need your philosophical bullshit right now," Grimmjow said annoyed at Ichigos antics. "Hey, it was just a question," Ichigo chuckled as he looked down when he heard a whine. Shiro was sitting on the side, his brother next to him. "Ah, you're hungry," Ichigo said as he closed his book and put it on the table, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. Grimmjow looked down at his dogs before they walked over to their bowl. Grimmjow watched Ichigo pour their food into their bowl and pick up the one with water, re-filling it before putting back.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo sat back down and grabbed his textbook. He turned his head when he felt a weird gaze coming his way. The two stared at each other for a second before Grimmjow broke the silence. "How do you know what your dogs want from you?"

"Eh?"

"I mean. All they have to do is look at you and you know, right? How?" Grimmjow asked again, truly curious as to how Ichigo communicates with his dogs. Ichigo turned to his side, seeing Shiro jump up and lay down next to him. Zan jumping onto the love seat, laying his head on the arm rest. "I don't know," Ichigo finally answered. "You don't know," Grimmjow repeated. "Yea…It's like, after you've been with them for years, being close with them for all this time, you kind of just start to know… There's this unspoken connection between us, where I just know what they want when they look at me…" Ichigo answered, rubbing shiros head in the process.

 _If only it can work the same with humans…_ Ichigo smiled sadly to himself. Grimmjow hummed in acknowledgement. "So in order to get to know someone you have to be close to them?" Grimmjow asked again. "Something like that. But why are you asking me thi-" Ichigos voiced hitched when he turned around to meet Grimmjows intense gaze, his face close to his. "What…What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, frozen in place.

"Go out with me Ichigo,"

Ichigo's eyes widened, shock running through his body from the words Grimmjow just said.

"What?"

* * *

 _ **EH? GRIMMY-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!**_

 _ **Grimm: I dunno...**_

 _ **Me neither...**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review and until next time~!**_

 _ **Ciaosu~~!**_


	5. First Meeting

_**The Night Before**_

Grimmjow hung up the phone and sighed as he stared at his Cousin, already regretting the fact that he said it was okay for her to stay at his place for the break. "What the hell Nel? Didn't I say to be quiet while I took this call?" Grimmjow grunted in annoyance. "Who was it? Was it Itsygo~? Ah he's a handsome one! If he was straight, I'd be all over him!" Nel chippered. Grimmjow sometimes regretted that he told Nel about how he liked Ichigo. He never thought the girl would ever meet him, so he only described him as the guy he went to school with the sexy scowl.

"Well he's not! So back off. Also, who gave you the right to touch him? I told you to keep your paws off if you guys were to ever meet! And how the hell did you know it was him?" Grimmjow growled. "Ooh, Grimm-kitty is angry!" Nel giggled. "I couldn't help myself. He looked so cute looking over at you guys, like he was a lost puppy!" Nel explained. "And I guess you can say it was my girly instincts that told me it was him. And I wanted to see what was so special about him. He must be a real catch if he can make Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez "The number one player of his time" not go around and sleep with other people. You sure you didn't do the do?" Nel pestered for the umpteenth time since hearing about him not sleeping around. "No! I told you we didn't fuck!" Grimmjow lied, keeping his promise to Ichigo. "Then he deserves an award," Nel finished, putting her hands on her hip. "Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow growled again, a hint of pink eating at his cheeks.

"I don't get it. If he really does like you why is he going on dates with that other guy?" Nel asked confused from the doorway. "We made a bet," Grimmjow threw his phone to the side and leaned back on his couch. "A bet? A bet for what?" Nel asked, her question still not being answered. "Renji, the guy he was with today, told me that he liked Ichigo, too And he was so sure of himself that he can get him to like him. So, I made a bet with him to see who can win his affection by the end of the semester," Grimmjow explained, flipping through the channels on the tv. Grimmjow screamed in pain when something struck him in the head. He turned around to see that Nel had her fist up, anger clear on her face. "What the fuck Nel? What's your problem?!" Grimmjow yelled angrily.

"I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't think you'd be this stupid and naïve!" Nel yelled at him. "What?" Grimmjow growled as he rubbed the back of his head where he was hit. "Not only are the two of you basically playing with poor Itsygos heart! But while you're on your high horse, Renji is over there winning the affection of the one you say is the love of your life!" Nel explained. "Wha- I- I never said he was the love of my life!" Grimmjow yelled back. "He might as well be! You aren't as much of an asshole as you used to be and I'm positive it's because of him. Whenever you talk about him you have this look in your eyes! One that's hard to explain but if anyone were to look at you they'd know you were in love!" Nel reprimanded.

"Oh shut up! And what do you mean Renji's stealing him away. I already have his affection," Grimmjow grunted. "And how do you know? Has he told you he liked you?" Nel pestered. "Well… no but,"

"Then who's to say that he doesn't not like Renji, huh? I saw the way his eyes looked when he was looking your way. But who were they for? You? Renji? Who knows! What I do know is that the heart sways easily and while you're here, believing that Itsygo is going to run into you arms, Renji is over there making the moves on him! Hell, maybe Ichigo already fell in love with him! This bet was a terrible Idea, but you already lost!" Nel lectured to the man. "Not possible. He doesn't like Renji like that!" Grimmjow grunted as he turned around and crossed his arms. "And how do you know?" Nel asked watching her cousin in confusion.

"I just do," Grimmjow answered in finality. "Well, regardless, you can't just sit around and do nothing while Renji puts the move on your man!" Nel screeched as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Grimmjow. "Then what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Grimmjow huffed. "You need to ask him out! The good thing about dating someone is that it's not officially official so they can still mess around until it is official. Itsygo isn't bound to Renji so that means you can take him out on a date to!" Nel explained.

"Tsk. Fine," Grimmjow answered. "I'll do it tomorrow when I go over…," He added. _And maybe we can do something fun too,_ Grimmjow thought with a wicked smile. "You might be cute, but you look really scary right now…" Nel sighed as she got up. "Why are you so adamant on seeing me with Ichigo anyway?" Grimmjow lifted a perfect brow as he looked questioningly at Nel. "Because I want to see you happy…Ever since Ulqui passed you been keeping to yourself and you become more of a douchey dick. I think Ichigo is good for you, and you deserve to be happy…" Nel answered, walking to her bedroom after. Grimmjow sighed heavily as he turned his eyes back to the tv screen.

As much as he hated the idea Nel was right. The last person he was in a relationship with was one of his best friends, Ulquiorra whom he grew up with since he was a kid. After he passed away, Grimmjow became more of an asshole and decided that love was for idiots and refused to get into another relationship. Instead he'd cope his time sleeping around with people he deemed worthy. But he never would have guessed that Ichigo would be the one that made him stop without even trying.

He can still remember the first time he laid eyes on him. And the first time their bodies touched.

 _Freshman Year_

Grimmjow was sitting at the back of his history class, waiting for the teacher to come in and start class. He regretted not going to the same college as his friends, but this is the only school that had a top-class Engineering course so he couldn't pass up the opportunity. He honestly wished he could go back to Germany, but he refused to live with his cousin and decided against it. He got up to lean on his hand, looking down when he saw a tuff of Orange hair sit down a few rows down from him. _Orange? Really? I wonder if it matches the drapes…_ He thought to himself. He saw a small girl sit next to him and watched as the Orange haired boy turn his head to talk to her, Grimmjows heart skipping a beat when he saw the side of his face.

 _Badump_? Grimmjow thought to himself as he touched his chest. The professor walked in, telling everyone to take their seats and immediately did role call, watching as the man in his vision lifted his hands when the teacher yelled his name.

"Strawberry?" Grimmjow whispered under his breath, surprised when the red head turned to look at him as if he heard him call. The berry looked at him with nothing but a squint and scowl, turning back when the professor started the lesson. Grimmjow smirked, not knowing why, but told himself that these few years is going to be alright.

After that Grimmjow would just watch Ichigo, watched how he moved, how he acted around certain people, and how he acted with his friends. He was a quiet guy. He only spoke when spoken to and he was really kept to himself. He also noticed that he made heads turn. Granted, Grimmjow knew that he was a walking sex God but he had to admit that Ichigo was pretty sexy. He didn't know if it was the scowl, his eyes, or the way his clothes hugged his feminine build oh so nicely, but all Grimmjow knew is that he wanted him. He didn't know why, he just knew he did.

Grimmjow walked out onto the yard, watching Ichigo as he walked across. He was going to finally talk to him but was stopped by a girl walking up to him. "Excuse me!" The girl yelled. Grimmjow tsked and watched as Ichigo walked off, not being in his line of vision anymore. He looked down at the girl, thinking she was kinda cute and sighed. "What the fuck do you want?" Grimmjow grunted. "Well…I heard these rumors that… you know…" She whispered, her face blushing like madness since she didn't know how to say it.

Grimmjow tsked and ran his hand through his intentional messy teal hair. "Listen, for future reference, you don't come to me, I go to you, if I deem you worthy. So the fact that you aren't on my radar means that you aren't worth my time. So do me a favor and move out of my way," He grunted as he walked away quickly, leaving the stunned girl there. He made his way towards the direction Ichigo went off and sighed to himself when he continued down the hall and couldn't find him.

"Should we report it to one of the teachers?" Grimmjow heard a girl whisper. "But wouldn't it be troublesome for us?" The girl with her replied. "But it was clearly harassment. If that goes on, won't it get dangerous?" "Why are you so worried about him anyway? He's a guy. He should be able to fend for himself," "Yea but…Kurosaki is actually a very sweet and considerate person…He doesn't deserve that," She replied. "If you are so concerned then go to the roof and help him yourself," The other girl sighed. Grimmjow didn't stick around to hear the rest of that conversation as he quickly ran towards the stairs and made his way up to the roof.

When he barged through the roof doors he saw that Ichigo was being pinned down by three guys, two holding his arms down and the other seated between his legs. The guy had unbuttoned Ichigos jeans but stopped to look over at Grimmjow, confused of his appearance. The other two looked over and Grimmjow knew Ichigo put up a fight if the bleeding nose, cut up lips, and bruises told him otherwise.

He looked at Ichigo's face and saw surprise and fear on his caramel eyes, a sense of anger Grimmjow didn't know he had raging through his body. The guy between Ichigo's legs wiped his bloody nose and smirked at the blue haired man. "Jaegerjaques. What brings you here?" He said as he laid his hand on Ichigos thigh. Ichigo tried to move again but the guys on top of him had a strong grip. The guy watched as Grimmjow watched Ichigo intensely. "Ah, are you here for him? What you want at him too? I kind of already asked him out but he was being difficult, so I thought I'd give him a small lesson. How about this, I go first and then you can take a pass at him, yea? I know the rumors going around about you are true so I'm sure sloppy seconds isn't a problem for y-" He wasn't able to finish that sentence when Grimmjow grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face, making the boy fly back into the gates. The other two got up and tried to swing at Grimmjow, the man dodging their attacks and beating them up with a bit more effort.

A few minutes went by and Grimmjow dropped the last man onto the floor, wiping at his bloody nose. He turned to Ichigo who was sitting there, his arms wrapped around him self-consciously. Grimmjow walked over to him and kneeled down. Ichigo looked up at him and Grimmjow knew he was crying. "You okay?" The blue haired man asked. "Peachy," Ichigo answered with malice. "You seem pretty calm for someone who was about to get…well…"

"This isn't the first time this happened…So I guess you could say I'm used to it," Ichigo explained. "I'm an idiot for following them. I knew something like this was going to happen, but I thought "Hey maybe these guys are different. It's college so people are more mature right?" But no. It's always the goddam same! Why does this always happen to me! I hate this! All because my body is a bit more feminine than most they think I'll just do what they say? People are fucking jerks," Ichigo finished as he turned his angry eyes towards shocked ones. "I hate it so much…It's not fair," Ichigo finally cried. "I hate my body," He whispered underneath his breath. "I like your body," Grimmjow finally spoke up, Ichigo looking back up at the blue haired man, his face twisted in confusion.

"HAH?!" Ichigo yelled at him. "Yea I think you're hot" Grimmjow deadpanned. "What-What the hell are you saying?! Is this your weird way of comforting people?!" Ichigo cried more, his eyes twitching in frustration. "You think you can say whatever you want just because you have a pretty face, don't you?" Ichigo grunted in anger. "Yea that's about right. Honestly I don't know why you're complaining in the first place. With that body and face of yours you can have anyone do whatever you want," Grimmjow suggested. "I don't know why you just don't do that," Grimmjow finished as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ichigo quickly got up yelling, "Because I have morals! Using people is wrong Jaegerjaquez!"

"Not if you're trying to get what you want," Grimmjow grunted as he got up himself. "You're disgusting," Ichigo hissed. "Yea well this disgusting dude just saved you so," Grimmjow smirked triumphantly. "I didn't ask for it," Ichigo crossed his arms. "Well you obviously needed it. So, I think a thank you is in order," Grimmjow crossed his arms, a smirk showing off his canine teeth placed in his lips. "You're just a wicked person, aren't you? I see the way you treat people,"

"So you've been watching me?" Grimmjows smirk grew wider. "Like you haven't been stalking me around," Ichigo retorted, watching as Grimmjows face showed a sense of shock. "You weren't very subtle. Knew you were following me around but you never did anything so I had no reason to confront you," Ichigo explained. "I see," Grimmjow chuckled. "And don't think I don't know of those crazy rumors about you cause I do. I better not be on that stupid list of people you wanna fuck cause I'm letting you know right now that it's not going to happen," Ichigo reprimanded.

"Hmm, shame. I feel like you would be wild in bed," Grimmjow argued, a fist to his face making him move back. He touched his cheek in distaste. He looked at up at Ichigo and couldn't help think that the red head was cute when a blush made an appearance at the bridge of his nose. _So he has freckles…_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

"You-You are a terrible human being!" Ichigo yelled at him, eliciting a laugh from the man. "Yea, I get that a lot," Grimmjow said as he moved his jaw around.

"You don't even deserve a thank you. I'm only going to say this one. You better stay the hell away from me. If you so much as come near me, I won't hesitate to kick your ass. See you never Jerkass," Ichigo said as he turned around.

He was about to stomp away but Grimmjow didn't let him when he grabbed his arm again and pulled him back into his embrace. "Wha-" Ichigo was caught off when Grimmjow grabbed his face and kissed him. Ichigo gasped and Grimmjow took the initiative to slip his tongue into Ichigos cavern. Ichigo tried to push him away but Grimmjow would just pull his body closer to his.

Ichigo didn't know when he stopped trying to pull away from Grimmjow, all he knew is that he wanted more. He moaned into the kiss when Grimmjows leg rubbed between his thighs. Ichigo forgot he needed to breath and turned his head when Grimmjow reluctantly removed himself from his body. "That was my pay for helping you. See you later Berry," Grimmjow licked his lips and left a stunned Ichigo to his thoughts.

"WHA- YOU PERVERT!" Ichigo angrily yelled at him, a blush appearing on his face as he watched his lip mouth attacker waltz back into the building. "If you ever come near me again I'll kill you! Do you hear me?!" He yelled after him. He caught his breath and looked back at the passed-out bodies on the floor. He reached for his lips and tapped them, staring back at the door.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself as he stared back at the roof doors.

Grimmjow quickly made his way down to the bathroom, quickly walking into a stall and locking the door behind him. He sat on the toilet, his hands reaching up to touch his lips. He thought back to the kiss, remembering every inch of Ichigos soft lips, how his body felt against his. He can't remember the last time, since Ulquiorra, where someone's body felt…right. He sighed heavily, wondering if it was finally time to move on from his late first boyfriend. He sighed again, not knowing what to do. He looked down at his pants and saw that there was a bulge, Grimmjow squinting his eyes and clicking his teeth.

"Fuck…"

After that little incident, Grimmjow would deliberately make passes at Ichigo, the red head either cursing him out or ignoring him all together. But he had fun making the berry blush, and deep down he knew Ichigo was enjoying it too. And with that their freshman year was over and Summer break was in session. Grimmjow frustrated because he wouldn't be able to see his berry till school started up again.

During the break he would sleep with a few people but deemed them useless because they didn't give the rush he wanted. One kiss from Ichigo made him feel amazing, but sex with the people he was seeing made him feel dull. And that's when Grimmjow knew that he liked the berry. Not just physically. Emotionally too. But he knew that Ichigo would never feel that way towards him with his reputation in the open. Unless like Grimmjow, Ichigo felt that spark between them.

When their 2nd year of college began, the first thing Grimmjow did was look for the red head, finding out that they didn't have a single class together. He searched everywhere for him but couldn't find him at all, leaving Grimmjow to think that maybe he had dropped out or left to another school. He grumbled in dismay but there was nothing he could do.

Later in the week the seniors had invited most of the 2nd year group to go drinking, and Grimmjow had no reason to say no. He had made his way to his table that night just to see something very familiar in the corner of his eye. He turned, a smirk appearing on his lips when he saw the head of Orange, those pink lips Grimmjow missed and those beautiful Chocolate caramel eyes. Ichigo turned to meet Azure. Their eyes never leaving the other. Grimmjow saw the angry look on his face but he thought he was a bit crazy when he thought he saw something that resembled lust in his eyes too. Ichigo was the one who broke the contact when his friend with the unruly red hair started talking to him.

Grimmjow tsked, angry that there weren't any seats near the berry. He sat down and waited for his chance to go talk to him. It was getting late and most of the people in the bar were drunk. Games were being played and dares were being made. Grimmjow could hold his liquor well so he was one of the few that wasn't affected. He looked over to see Ichigo laughing with the seniors, one of them making a pass at him. He wondered why no one tried to stop him but saw that the guy he was with before was gone. He got up and walked up to him, taking the drink from Ichigo. "What the fuck?" Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow looking at him with annoyed eyes. "Wha? Why ya lookin' at me likeda?" Ichigo slurred. "Come on, we're leaving," Grimmjow said as he grabbed onto Ichigo's arm and pulled him up. "Ehh? But we are getting to the good part!" One of the seniors yelled. "Sorry Senpai but he's already had a lot to drink," Grimmjow growled. "Hahah! Jaeger is playing Mama! Isn't that cute! Take our baby home you hear!" Another one yelled.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigos bag and pulled him out of the bar. "Lemme go! I can walk on my own!" Ichigo yelled at the man. "You can barely stand," Grimmjow sighed as the man slumped onto him. "How come, How come yer not…not…" Ichigo tried to get the words out. "Drunk? I have a very high tolerance for alcohol," the man explained. "Now where's your address, I'm taking you home," Grimmjow asked as he took out his phone to see what time it was. Ichigo continued to lean on him, his eyes barely open as he looked at the ground in thought. "Grimm," Ichigo whispered, the man looking down at him. "So you do know my name," Grimmjow chuckled.

"Of course I do," Ichigo breathed in Grimmjows scent. "Why did you kiss me?" Ichigo spoke up, catching Grimmjow off guard. "Ever since then, it's been so weird. I had a boyfriend over the break, but it didn't work out...It didn't feel right," Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjows neck, his shocked crystal blue looking into hard caramel eyes. "What have you done to me Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" Ichigo said before he smashed their lips together. Grimmjow moving into the kiss more. He turned their bodies when he heard some people walk out of the bar, not wanting them to see Ichigo.

"Where do you live?"

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow into his house, Shiro's bark resonating through the house when they barged in. "You have a dog?" Grimmjow asked as he removed his lips from Ichigos to look down at the puppy that was barking at him. "Two. Zan come get your brother!" Ichigo said as he turned to grab the keys from the door, letting it shut on its own. He threw the keys onto the side table, watching as Zangetsu walked up to Shiro and grabbed him with his mouth, the dog still barking like a maniac. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjows hand and took him up the stairs to his room. He locked the door behind him and moved Grimmjow back until he fell on his bed. Ichigo sat on his legs, Grimmjow grabbing his ass as he kissed his neck.

"Are you still drunk, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked when Ichigo breathed in heavily from Grimmjows kisses. "No," Was all Ichigo said before he smashed his lips onto Grimmjows. The two fighting for dominance. Grimmjow stood up and turned around, placing both of them on the bed. Their kiss becoming more heated when Grimmjow started to caress underneath Ichigos shirt.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, and let go of Grimmjow to breath in some needed air. "I" Ichigo panted. "I don't do one-night stands," Ichigo breathed. "Well today's your lucky day, I just decided neither do I," Grimmjow said as he took off Ichigos shirt and smashed their lips together once more. Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjows shirt and began pulling it up, stopping the kiss to remove his shirt and then continuing after he threw it somewhere. Grimmjow grinded himself against Ichigo, the man underneath him moaning and grinding back.

Ichigo started to unbuckle Grimmjows belt as the man himself went to unbutton his pants. "So you a virgin berry?" Grimmjow said as he removed Ichigos pants. "Ha. Like I'd give you that luxury," Ichigo said as he slid Grimmjows pants down, the man taking the hint and slithered out of them. "Good, I like a man with experience," Grimmjow smirked as he leaned down between Ichigos legs, kissing his soft skin. Ichigo shivered in pleasure, hissing when Grimmjow grabbed for his member and let the thing loose from his underwear. "So it does match," Grimmjow teased as he played with Ichigos pubic hair. Ichigo blushed and let out an annoyed sound. Grimmjow laughed, grabbing onto his member and placing small kisses on the base of it. "Stop teasing and hurry up," Ichigo hissed.

"Got any lube?" Grimmjow looked up towards the red head. Ichigo moved his hand to open his side drawer and threw a small bottle next to Grimmjow. Grimmjow grabbed it and popped the bottle, not giving Ichigo a warning when he took all of his member in his mouth. Ichigo moaned, his hips bulking up. Grimmjow bobbed his head, closing the bottle and prodding one of his fingers into Ichigos entrance. Ichigo hissed in discomfort but that was taken over with moans of pleasure when Grimmjow continued to bob his head and swirl his tongue around Ichigos head. Ichigo ran his hand threw Grimmjows hair, the man thinking how soft it was as he bit the back of his hand.

Grimmjow added another finger, continuing his antics. He held Ichigos hips down when he started to thrust them up. "I knew you'd be good….but damn…" Ichigo panted in between words. Grimmjow chuckled around Ichigos dick making the red head shiver. Grimmjow continued to move his fingers deeper, scissoring the boy. Ichigo let out a heavy moan when Grimmjow prodded something inside of him. Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's member with a pop, his finger continuing their actions as he leaned up to watch Ichigo shrivel. He felt that it was time and he removed his fingers, the red head whining in the process.

The blue haired man removed his underwear and rubbed his dick around Ichigos entrance. "Stop teasing," Ichigo huffed. "You want it that bad?" Grimmjow smirked. "Shut up," Ichigo blushed as he looked away from those blue orbs. Grimmjow grabbed his pants and took something out of his pocket. He opened the condom packet and slipped it onto himself, taking the lube and dropping some on it. He rubbed himself until he deemed his staff slick enough. "I'm putting it in," Grimmjow warned. "Just hurry up," Ichigo sighed, his eyes taking a glance towards Grimmjow, his toothy smirk making him blush. Grimmjow lined up his dick to Ichigo's entrance and slowly pushed in.

Ichigo hissed in pain, his hands fisting the sheets. "Shit, you're so tight. Relax berry," Grimmjow grunted. Ichigo breathed in and out hoping that would work, but it wasn't doing the job. Grimmjow grabbed onto Ichigo's member and started pumping him, small moans leaving the berry's lips. He moved in slowly when Ichigo started to feel a bit looser, Ichigo breathing out as tears filled the corner of his eyes. When Grimmjow was finally all the way he stayed still, both breathing heavily. He grabbed onto Ichigos hips and made small circles with his thumb, waiting for Ichigo to tell him it was okay to continue.

"You can move now," Ichigo breathed. Grimmjow leaned down to kiss Ichigo again, his lower half pulling out slowly then pushing back in, Ichigo moaning into their kiss. Grimmjow stood back up, grabbing onto the red heads waist again and slammed into Ichigo, setting a good pace for the two of them. Ichigo met his thrust, his moans filling the room. Grimmjows thrust become more frantic as he grabbed onto Ichigos legs and bent the boy in half. He knew he hit what he was looking for when Ichigo let out a very breathy moan. "Fuck! Grimm, do that again," Ichigo panted, moaning again when Grimmjow did as he was told. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up so that he was sitting on his lap, making him go deeper into Ichigo. Ichigo rode Grimmjow, the man grabbing onto Ichigo's member and pumping it to their rhythm. Grimmjow took one of Ichigos nipples into his mouth, nibbling on it as Ichigo continued to move. "Gr-Grimm, I'm almost, I'm gonna," Ichigo panted. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back down, his thrust becoming more frantic and powerful, Ichigo moaning in pleasure of every hit to his prostrate. Grimmjow kept pumping Ichigo's member, knowing he was close by the way his entrance was tightening around him.

Ichigo let out a hearty moan as his white seed splashed over Grimmjows hand, some landing on his stomach. Grimmjow brought his hand to his mouth and licked at his hand, Ichigo looking at him with lidded eyes, still moaning from his orgasm. "Sweet," Grimmjow said before thrusting a few more time, reaching his end as he slumped over and laid on Ichigo.

"So, did I meet your expectations?" Grimmjow breathed as he moved to get off of Ichigo, removing his condom in the process. Ichigo leaned up and looked down at him. "Sure," Was all he said a scowl in place. Grimmjow chuckled as he tied the condom and threw it in the trash-bin that Ichigo had grab from beside the bed for him. "So I need to fuck you some more till your satisfied is what your saying," Grimmjow smirked.

"What im saying is that if you tell anyone about this I'll cut your dick off," he scowled at the man beside him, the motion lost because of the blush on his face. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo down to kiss him. "My lips are sealed," Grimmjow said after letting Ichigo go. "Good…Now get the hell out of my house," Ichigo smirked as he removed himself from the bed and threw on his robe.

"The door locks itself so don't worry about that. If you're still here after I'm out of the shower I can't control what my dogs will do to you," Ichigo stated as he walked towards the door. "How about I join your shower instead?" Grimmjow said as he laid on his side, propping his head up with his hand. Ichigo looked over to him with a questioning gaze. "Were you thinking about it?"

"NO! Now get out!" Ichigo said as he walked off. Grimmjow heard the door slam shut and knew that he was officially obsessed with Ichigo.

After that night, Grimmjow hasn't tried to sleep with anyone else. The girls and guys got angry at him but Grimmjow didn't care. All he cared about was Ichigo. He didn't even know when it started to happen but Ichigo would let him stay over sometimes, and they would hang out before or after they went back to one of their places for sex. He never complained because he liked being around the berry. He just hoped that Ichigo thought the same thing.

Grimmjow slid down the couch and let out a heavy sigh, thinking about what Nel said. He believed that Ichigo liked him. He didn't know why he thought that but he just knew. Which is probably why he was okay with making that bet with Renji, which now that Nel made it clear, was a very stupid idea. But he can't take it back now because it'll make it seem like he's giving up and that's the last thing he was going to do. He groaned to himself, picking up his phone and pulling up a picture he snapped of Ichigo while he was sleeping _. If taking you out on a date like Nel said will show you that I like you then fine…I'll do just that._

"GRIMM! I still need your help!" Nel yelled from the other room. Grimmjow let out an annoyed sigh and yelled that he was coming. His plans for tomorrow making their way into his head.


	6. An Answer

_**Hi guys! I hope you're all doing wonders today. If not then I hope that something will be able to cheer you up and if that doesn't work then it's okay, everyone is allowed to be sad every once in a while. Just remember that someone out there does love you.**_

 _ **I was really sick and I'm starting to feel better. This might seems shorter than the other ones but I felt the way it ended was a good way to end it, plus it will be a nice transition to the next day. But that's just me so I dunno.**_

 _ **Warning: BL CONTENT! There's gonna be boyxboy sexy time so if you don't like please don't read this chapter. Cursing as well**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**_

 _ ***Sorry in advance for any spelling errors***_

 _ **Please do enjoy.**_

* * *

"Go out with me Ichigo,"

Ichigo's eyes widened, shock running through his body from the words Grimmjow just said.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Go out with me," Grimmjow repeated more as a demand than a question. "Like… Like on a date?" Ichigo tried his best to keep his cool, his inner thoughts jumping all over the place. _A date? Grimmjow wants to go out on a date? Why? Why now? I don't get it! He's never once asked me out on a date so why is he asking me now? Does it have something to do with Renji? Is this a joke? Did someone force him?!_ He continued to think, not really able to come up with an answer.

"No shit sherlock. So, is it a yes or a yes?" Grimmjow sighed as he leaned his arm on the back of the sofa, propping his head up in the process. "Eh? I, Uh…" Ichigo couldn't help the blush that appeared on the bridge of his knows. Yes, this was in fact, a dream come true, but he didn't know what to say because deep down he wanted to say yes, but he didn't think it would be right to Renji. Grimmjow sighed, already knowing what was probably going through red heads mind. He looked down at Shiro to see the puppy looking at him with all knowing eyes. Grimmjow nudged his head to the side, telling Shiro all he needed to know, the boy jumping off the couch. Zangetsu caught the mood and jumped off the couch as well, strutting away with his younger brother.

With no warning, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back onto the couch and leaned over him, a mischievous smirk in place. "It seems that I'll have to coax an answer out of you. Hopefully by the end of this session it'll be a pleasing answer," Grimmjow said as he took off his shirt. Ichigo's eyes widened, realization hitting him, but before he could protest Grimmjow leaned down to connect their lips in what Ichigo believed was the most tender and heartwarming kiss Grimmjow has ever given him. He gasped out when the blue haired demon slipped his hand underneath his shirt, giving Grimmjow easy access to take over Ichigo's cavern.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, Grimmjows other hand playing with the hooks of Ichigo's overalls, unhooking the buttons in the process. "Ah, Grimm, Wait," Ichigo breathed out when Grimmjows mouth moved down to kiss at his neck. "Not this time," Grimmjow chuckled as he leaned up and took off Ichigo's shirt. "Why did you decide to wear overalls? This shit is annoying!" Grimmjow hissed as he was finally able to remove the damn thing. "These are my painting clothes!" Ichigo pouted. "A pair of jeans and a t-shirt would have been just fine," Grimmjow grunted as he removed his shirt as well.

"Gri-Grimm! We can't do this!" Ichigo tried to plead but instead let out a heartful moan when Grimmjow placed his hand on Ichigo's member. "You say that, but it looks like berry junior is excited," The blue haired man grinned as he slid his hand into Ichigos boxers, his lips moving over his collarbone. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's boxers down enough so that he could wrap his fingers around the Berrys member. Ichigo lifted his hip, silently telling Grimmjow to continue his touches.

All the negative thoughts that were once going through Ichigos head were now filled with thoughts of wanting more from Grimmjow, more of his touches. Grimmjow ran his thumb over the head of Ichigos member, eliciting a hiss from the man groveling underneath him. The blue haired man leaned down to take one of Ichigos nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the perked pink dot. Ichigo lifted his arms to wrap them around Grimmjows neck, one of his hands running through his soft blue curls. Grimmjow slowly made his way down towards Ichigos abdomen, licking everything his tongue could reach, Ichigo panting lovingly underneath him. He landed between Ichigo's leg, taking one of them and throwing it over his shoulder, sucking at the skin between his thighs as he left kiss marks. "Stop being a tease," Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow licked his member through his boxers, one of his hands reaching underneath the couch to grab something. He leaned up and pulled off the last piece of clothing off of Ichigo, the man lifting his lips to make Grimmjows job easier. Grimmjow leaned down moving his hand around Ichigo's outer and inner thigh, deliberately missing the place where Ichigo wanted to be touched the most.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned. "Hm?" Grimmjow moved his hands up to Ichigo's torso to mess with his nipples once more. "Will you… hurry up?" Ichigo panted through breaths when Grimmjow licked up the base of Ichigos member, licking up his precum. "I need to take my time with you. Maybe if you answer my question this will move along faster," Grimmjow answered as he took the item he grabbed from underneath the couch, which was a bottle of lube and dropped some on his fingers, his middle finger circling Ichigo's tight hole. Ichigo let out a moan when his finger slowly penetrated, the blue haired man closing the bottle and leaning back down to take Ichigo's member in his mouth.

Ichigo bulked his hips making Grimmjow take in everything as his finger continued to plunge into his tight hole, the fact that Grimmjow doesn't have a gag reflex still amazes Ichigo. Grimmjow held Ichigos hips down as he slid in another finger, Ichigo moaning at the gesture. Grimmjow separated his fingers to hit all of Ichigos walls as his head bobbed up and down to the rhythm of his fingers. Ichigo once again laced his hands through Grimmjows head, his head tossing and turning from the pleasure being given to him. Grimmjow sneaked another finger inside as he looked up to look at Ichigo who was withering in pleasure, the boy looking down at him with lust-filled eyes. The orange haired boy licked his lips and bit down on them, his head jerking back as he let out a very groany moan.

Grimmjow smirked around Ichigo's member and deemed the boy ready, removing his fingers from Ichigo's walls, and releasing his member with a pop. He leaned up and undid his pants, removing them swiftly as he kneeled back between Ichigo's legs, taking the bottle and dropping some lube on his aching staff. Ichigo looked up at him, what he wanted clear in his eyes as Grimmjow moved his staff to line up with Ichigos entrance. He tapped his entrance with his tip, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"If you want this, then you have to answer my question," Grimmjow smiled innocently at the man underneath him. "Wh-What?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow quizzically. "If you want me to continue answer me. Yes or yes?" Grimmjow nudged his staff enough onto Ichigos entrance that just the tip made it's way in. "Are-Are you serious? Right now? You're not even giving me and option to decline!" Ichigo panted as Grimmjow continued to tease Ichigo by slowly moving in but then taking it out. "As if you would reject me. Your choice if you want to continue, though. Will you go on a date with me?" Grimmjow Grinned mischievously as he continued to tease Ichigo. The man moaned and growled angrily, but Grimmjow thought it was very sexy. "Fine! I'll go on a date with you so hurry up and fuck me Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Ichigo yelled angrily at the man. "My pleasure," was all Grimmjow said before grabbing the Orange heads hips and slowly pushing his staff all the way inside Ichigo, the organ moving in easily because of all the preparation.

Ichigo let out a long moan once Grimmjow was seated nicely inside him, his legs wrapping around Grimmjows back. Ichigo breathed in a few times, before nodding his head to Grimmjow telling him that it was okay to move. Grimmjow grabbed one of Ichigos leg and threw it over his shoulder, the other one being placed on the head of the couch, and with no warning began to thrust his hips forward and back in the act of fucking Ichigo. "Ah…yea…so good!" Ichigo panted between thrust, the boy losing his breath by the minute. Grimmjow leaned down to take Ichigos mouth as he continued his rapid pace of his hips. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow back with so much passion he felt like he was going to pass out, his nails sinking into the back of Grimmjows skin. Grimmjow continued his crazy pace, breaking the kiss and placing his head on the crook of Ichigos neck as one of his hands reached down to touch at Ichigo's neglected member. Ichigo bit Grimmjows neck, the pleasure becoming too much for him to handle. The blue haired man leaned up, a small trail of blood falling down his chest as he started to pump Ichigo's member to his own rhythm, Ichigo meeting him halfway.

"Fuck Grim!" Ichigo moaned and with a swift motion, he leaned up and pushed Grimmjow down on his back, the Berry now straddling his hip. "You're more into this than I thought," Grimmjow smirked as he placed his hands on Ichigo's thighs and ran his fingers on the tan, sweaty skin. "And…whose fault…do you think that…is?" Ichigo panted, trying to catch his breath. "I guess I am partly to blame," Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo placed his hands on Grimmjows chest as he lifted himself up and slowly dropped himself down. "I love watching you be in charge," Grimmjow said as he licked his lips. "It's been a while," He added on.

"Shut it. Next time, let me…Ah…suck you off too. I can't be the only one….Hnn… in pleasure," Ichigo replied as he continued to move up and down on Grimmjows staff. "God, you look so fucking sexy right now," Grimmjow thrust his hips up making Ichigo moan loudly, telling Grimmjow that he hit his prostrate. "Fuck!" Ichigo moaned deliciously. He gave up on trying to move slowly and started to bounce on Grimmjow, hitting that lovely spot every time. "Hn, you like riding me Ichigo? You like me deep inside you like this?" Grimmjow said as he held tightly onto Ichigos waist and thrusted up to meet Ichigo's pace. "You…Ah…already know the answer…Hnn…you perve," Ichigo panted as he leaned back, placing his hands on each of Grimmjows leg, giving Grimmjow the whole view of his front body, the berrys member moving up and down with him as he slams down onto Grimmjow.

"But I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say that you love it when I fuck you," Grimmjow said as he grabbed onto Ichigo's neglected member and started pumping it at a slow pace. "Ah, Grim…faster," Ichigo pleaded. "Say it and I'll consider," Grimmjow stopped pumping at that, Ichigo opening his caramel lust-filled eyes to look into devouring azure ones. "Fuck…" Ichigo started as he leaned down so that his lips were next to Grimmjows ears. "I…I…hn…love…it so much…Ah….being fucked…by you…only….hnn…you," Ichigo panted in a whisper into Grimmjows ears.

Grimmjow, grinning at Ichigos words, started pumping, Ichigo getting back up to fuck himself on Grimmjow, faster and harder with the rhythm Grimmjow started as he pumped his dick. "Shit…I'm...Ah…Grimm…" Ichigo couldn't form the sentence but Grimmjow knew what he was trying to say if his tightening hole didn't make it clear to him. "Yea…Fuck…I'm almost…" Grimmjow panted through breaths. Ichigo bounced faster, meeting the pace Grimmjow had on his member. He slammed himself down once more before he heard Grimmjow moan, the feeling of his seeds being shot inside him. Grimmjow pumped Ichigo a few more times before the man let out a hearty moan himself as his seed landed on Grimmjows chest.

Ichigo fell forward, his head laying on the crook of Grimmjows neck, the two of them trying to come back down from their sex high. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo, enjoying the man above him. Ichigo leaned up and looked into Azure eyes, the man leaning down to kiss Grimmjow, the blue haired man kissing him back passionately. Ichigo broke the kiss and looked down at Grimmjow once more. "Shower. Now," Was all Ichigo said before he got up and grabbed his clothes as he made his way upstairs. Grimmjow smirked as he quickly did the same and followed Ichigo, not wanting to make the berry wait too long for round two.

::+::

Ichigo sat down at the kitchen Island, grabbing a slice of pizza from the freshly delivered pizza box. After their second round, Grimmjow had complained that he was hungry, so he had ordered a pizza for him and the berry. Ichigo told him while they waited for the pizza they can continue their homework. Grimmjow had better ways to keep them busy but Ichigo explained that his ass couldn't take another round. Grimmjow reluctantly let the subject go and the two of them went back to doing their homework. A long few minutes pass before the Pizza got here but when it did, the two of them hurried to the kitchen to dig in. Grimmjow sat across from Ichigo as he took some slices and ate as well.

Thoughts on what Grimmjow was thinking was going through the Kurosakis head. He wanted to know why exactly he decided he wanted to ask him out on a date. He wanted to know why he had asked him now when he knew he was going on dates with Renji. He really wanted to ask if Grimmjow felt the same way he did for him. And if he did, for how long. But the red head decided against it since he was afraid that it might ruin the mood. So instead he continued to eat his pizza in silence as he tapped away on his computer. At some point Shiro and Zangetsu made it downstairs, and Ichigo, knowing they were probably hungry too, already filled up their bowl so they wouldn't try to steal his pizza. But he knew it was futile because Shiro was still insistent on taking a bite, if him pushing on Ichigo's leg and whining said anything about it.

"Shiro no. I gave you your food for this exact reason. If you keep trying to steal my food your going to get fat," Ichigo shoved Shiros face away, the puppy coming back just as quickly. Ichigo shoved the pizza in his mouth and showed Shiro his empty hands. Ichigo finished chewing and licked his lips, looking down at his dog. "All gone!" Ichigo said with perky smile. Shiro huffed at the red head, angry that he didn't share and instead changed his target by trudging over to Grimmjow in a cutely manner. Grimmjow looked down at the puppy as he was finishing his last slice. "I can't do that. Your mom will get angry at me if I were to feed you in front of him," Grimmjow chuckled as he laid his hand on Shiros head, finishing up his slice. Shiro huffed angrily and trudged towards the living room to lay down with his brother.

"Your last class tomorrow is after 5 right?" Grimmjow started, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "Huh? Uh…yea. Why?" Ichigo answered, caught off guard as he looked up from his laptop that was already sitting on the counter. "I was thinking we can go for dinner tomorrow or something. If you want that is. We can do something else," Grimmjow tapped his finger on the island as he turned his head to the side. Ichigo squinted at Grimmjow because he thought he was crazy when he thought that he could see a glimmer of a blush on the blue haired mans face. When he realized that he was not, in fact, imagining it, he couldn't help but think the man was much cuter than he thought. He stared at him a bit more, wanting to burn the image in his head and finally answered the man when Grimmjow turned his gaze over to him.

"I don't mind. Dinner sounds nice. I can really only do things during the weekend this week anyway since I'll be busy this weekend," Grimmjow turned his head at that answer, his interest piqued at what the berry could be doing this weekend. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, well my dad is dropping off my little sisters for the weekend since they really wanted to see me, and I have to get the extra room ready so that they'll have somewhere to sleep. Then there's the puppy date I had set up for Shiro this Friday," Ichigo explained. "A date for Shiro?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Yea, little twerp found someone of interest," Ichigo grabbed the business card beside him and tossed it to Grimmjow who picked it up and looked at it. "Hueco Mundo? Wait like _the_ Hueco Mundo?" Grimmjow asked surprised at the card in front of him. "What? Is it popular?" Ichigo asked confused by Grimmjows expression.

"Hueco Mundo is like the number one bar here. It's so popular that they finally have business going overseas. This guy is making so much bank it's not even funny," Grimmjow tapped the card down. "How did you meet this guy?"

"At the dog park near here. Aizen was there with his dog and her and Shiro hit it off so well that he suggested a puppy date for them," Ichigo explained. "Wow. Way to go Shiro," Grimmjow chuckled. "Wait, are you going to his house?" Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo with squinted eyes in suspicion. "No. We decided the park is fine so that they have more room to run around," Ichigo didn't catch the look of relief in Grimmjows eyes since he was focused on what was on his laptop. "Hmmm. What about your sisters? Are they going to be here alone?"

"Why? You want to be their babysitter?" Ichigo chuckled. "If I get to hang out with you afterwards I wouldn't mind," Grimmjow smiled back. "You and your ulterior motives. But if you want to come over Thursday and help me with cleaning out my room maybe I can…repay the favor…," Ichigo smirked. "Oh, that sounds like a deal," Grimmjow smirked back. "Good! Then it's a date!" Ichigo smiled as he got up and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. He looked at the clock to see that it was a few minutes to ten. _Hmm…should I take the painting with me tomorrow to show it to Yoruichi? But if I bring it, it'll be hard to cover it up…I could always leave it in the closet….Okay, I'll take it with me and then I'll pick it up after dinner with Grimmjow…,_ Ichigo finished his thought as he closed the faucet, a blush tinting his cheeks from the thought of going on a date with Grimmjow tomorrow.

"I should be heading home now. I have an 8am and if I don't get enough sleep I'll yell at the teacher again," Grimmjow said as he got up from his seat, picking up the pizza box and throwing it away in the trashbin. "Don't want them putting you on the delinquents list again," Ichigo chuckled as the two of them walked into the living room. "I just got off too…" Grimmjow huffed. They walked towards the door, Ichigo watching as Grimmjow put on his sneakers and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. Ichigo passed him to open the door and the tall man stride outside. He turned to grab Ichigos face and pulled it towards his, placing a kiss on his lips, Ichigos gasp giving him entrance to have some tongue action. Before it can get too deep, Grimmjow pulled away and looked down at the blushing mess in front of him, licking his lips as he removed his hand from Ichigos face.

"See you tomorrow Berry," Grimmjow smirked as he turned around and headed off to his car that was parked on the sidewalk, Ichigo touching his lips as he realizes right there and then that he was truly in love with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

* * *

 _ **Hmm...I think I know how I want the next chapter to go but I'm not quite sure yet, but nonetheless, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciaosu~~!**_


	7. Dinner Date

_**Where was I? I uh…I just finished school so…Yea…It's been a while. How are you guys? I hope you're all good. I've been quite the busy bee, making prints for a con I'll be tabling at in Utica, NY. If some of yall are in the area stop by lol.**_

 _ **Anyway, I know you guys have been waiting long so let me not keep you.**_

 _ **Please do enjoy.**_

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in his art class listening to Yoruichi talk about something along the lines of art being an escape goat for those who are lost, but Ichigo couldn't keep his heads on her words because he was too busy thinking about what was to come after his last class today.

His date with Grimmjow.

And he felt bad because he looked more forward to this date than he did with Renjis.

After Grimmjow left to go home last night, Ichigo spent the rest of the night painting his feeling onto his project, the idea he had scrapped because he felt that it was no longer needed. Instead he started painting what looked like a picture of a man sitting under a tree looking at someone afar, another man sitting near him staring at him, but his eyes lost somewhere else. He believed that this was the true way to show everyone involved how they and himself were feeling without having to say a single word. He didn't finish it, just laying down a sketch and some colors because he still wanted to run it through Yoruichi.

Which he will do when the lecture is over and Yoruichi will walk around to look at everyones' progress. Ichigo sighed for what was probably the umpteenth time since waking up this morning. Feeling bad that he was now going on dates with both Renji and Grimmjow. _It feels like I'm two timing or something…But it's okay to go on other dates if it's not official right? I think this situation is even worse because I'm fucking Grimmjow…_ Ichigo groaned to himself, the last bit of Yoruichi's lecture reaching his ears before she clapped and said it's time to show their progress.

"You can either stay in this class or head over to the art room but if I catch you lollygagging there will be hell to pay, you understand?" Yoruichi smiled. The class agreed in unison and some of the student got up and made their way to the other art room, Ichigo being one of those students. He walked into the empty art room with some other students and placed his painting on the easel, not removing the cloth yet since he had no intention on working on it until Yoruichi saw it first. Knowing it will be a while till Yoruichi got to him, he instead took out one of his textbooks of his doctor courses and started to study for a quiz he had in his next class.

A long few minutes passed by and Yoruichi finally entered the class, the person near the door being the first person she tended too. Ichigo watched which direction she was going to go next and decided to study a bit more when she headed away from him. Another few minutes passed when Ichigo heard a cough, the man looking up to see that Yoruichi was squinting at him. "Ah, it's not that I didn't want to paint, I just…wanted the go ahead before I laid down more paint…" Ichigo reassured as he dropped his textbook into his bookbag.

"Yea yea, I know how you work, you were like this since you started. So what ya got?" Yoruichi chuckled as she crossed her hands over her chest. Ichigo turned to his painting as he removed the cloth. "I had a different idea but after looking at it again, I felt that this was a bit more… appropriate for what I was going for," Ichigo explained. "Hmmm, Your theme?" Yoruichi asked as she continued to gaze at the painting. "I wanted a sense of wanting but also loss," He explained. "Yea, it's definitely coming across. The one under the tree wants the one in the far back yes?" Ichigo nodded to her question. "And the one next to the one under the tree doesn't know what he wants which is why his eyes are so unfocused?" Ichigo nods again.

"This is wonderful. Looks like you took that article I told you about to heart. Are you going to show this to someone? I feel like there is a deeper message here," Yoruichi smiled when the boy scratched at the back of his neck, a small blush caressing the bridge of his nose. "Ah well…I was thinking about it," Ichigo chuckled nervously. "Well this is good. Everything looks good so far. My only thing is that you have him as wanting and him as lost but what about the one he is staring at. He seems confused since there is no emotion coming from him," Yoruichi explained as she pointed at the characters on the canvas. "Well…I thought it felt right because I don't know what their thinking either…hopefully by the time I'm done I'll know…" Ichigo explained as he stared at his canvas.

"Well, as long as you are aware. Regardless, this is good and I can't wait to see the outcome, good job Kurosaki," Yoruichi patted him on the shoulder and walked off to look at the last few students. Ichigo got up from his seat to grab some painting utensil, returning when he had everything he needed and began to make marks on his canvas.

And hour passed and Yoruichi deemed the class over. All the students packing up and leaving. Ichigo stayed a few minutes later to make sure no one was around when he hid his picture in the closet, asking Yoruichi for the key to lock it afterwards explaining that he didn't want to carry it everywhere. Yoruichi gave him the key and told him to hold onto it until the last day.

Ichigo finished locking up the door and left the classroom only to be stopped when he heard his name.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned towards the voice to see Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime walking towards his direction. "Hey guys. Finished class?" Ichigo started. "On our way, the teacher changed classes for today since we needed computers and our regular class didn't have any," Tatsuki answered. "Ah, I see," Ichigo replied as they all walked off in the direction of the classroom, Ichigo following since it was also in the direction of his next class. "So, anything eventful happened this weekend?" Rukia glanced at Ichigo, the man glancing down towards her in question then forward once again.

"Nothing really, just did homework, went to the movies, the usual," Ichigo spoke, holding back some of the truth. "Eh? Didn't you go on a date with Renji?" Orihime spoke up, the other two girls sighing in the process. "What? You…You knew?" the boy looked at them surprised. "More like how could we not. Renji doesn't really know how to keep his mouth shut sometimes," Rukia giggled. "Neither does this girl," Tatsuki sighed as she tapped Orihime's head. "Sorry, I didn't know it was supposed to be some kind of secret," Orihime pouted.

"I mean it's not really a secret or anything," Ichigo spoke up. "Speaking of which, have you guys seen Renji today? He hasn't texted me at all which is strange since he's usually blowing up my phone," Ichigo asked as he took out his phone to see if he received any messages. "Hmm, last time I saw his he was talking to Byakuya," Orihime answered cheerfully. "More like Byakuya was lecturing him. He probably messed up his paper again or something. I swear that man wants to get lectured by him," Rukia rub the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"But at least Renji is finally taking his classes seriously because of him," Ichigo nervously chuckled. "I guess that's true. Speaking of classes. How are you doing? Your double majors giving you a hard time yet?" Rukia elbowed Ichigo playfully. "Nothing but exam after exam. I have to write a research paper for my online class but I don't think it'll be that difficult," Ichigo explained. "As long as you're still living to see another day," Tatsuki smiled at the ted head. "I won't go down that easily," Ichigo stopped walking when the girls did. "Well, this is our class, lunch with everyone later?" Rukia asked as she opened the door to the classroom. "Yea. See ya then," Ichigo walked off after they waved their goodbyes, the man continuing to walk to his next class.

::+::

Ichigo was sitting in his last class, the day beforehand uneventful. He had actually bumped into Renji before this class, a bit surprised when the man didn't want to meet his eyes. He didn't question it but he'd be lying if he said it didn't bother him. _Did I do something? Why the heck was he acting so weird?_ Ichigo thought to himself. _Maybe something happened with him and Byakuya yesterday?_ He continued to ponder. He shoved all his thoughts to the back of his head since he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. At least not yet anyway _. I'm sure Renji will tell me eventually since we are best friends… or maybe he won't because of the relationship we are in now? All of this is so complicated…_ Ichigo sighed to himself. The thought that he was going on a date with Grimmjow after class not making it better.

Ichigo was scared. He was genuinely scared of what could happen during this date. The fact that he still doesn't know why Grimmjow asked for one in the first place scaring him the most. The worst-case scenario being that someone had dared him to do it and it was nothing but a joke. He leaned his head down and pouted to no one in particular. _I really hope this isn't a joke…_ he sighed to himself.

The class went by smoothly, Ichigo being called a few times when it looked like he was nodding off, the red head being able to play it off very smoothly by answering all the questions thrown at him correctly.

He was now standing in front of his locker, putting most of the books he knows he won't be using away because he refused to carry so many books back home. He looked at his phone to see that it was a few minutes passed 5, the thought of Grimmjow not showing up like he predicted already seeping into his mind. "I mean…I didn't really expect anything," He whispered to himself.

"Didn't expect what?" Ichigo jumped when he heard the familiar voice. He turned to meet Renji's questioning gaze. "Renji! Don't sneak up on me like that you bastard!" Ichigo yelled, closing his locker and catching his breath. "Ah, sorry dude. I didn't think you were so lost in thought. But what are you mumbling to yourself about?" Renji asked as he walked off with Ichigo who threw his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the entrance.

 _Should I tell him? I mean Grimmjow knows about me and Renji so it'll only be right if I tell him…,_ Ichigo reasoned with himself.

"Grimmjow asked me out on a date yesterday," Ichigo spoke, surprised at how calm he sounded. "What?" Renji stopped walking, surprised at their current conversation. Ichigo stopped walking and turned slightly to look at his friend's somber expression. "He asked you out? For real?"

"Hn," Ichigo nodded his head. "I see…When is it?"

"It's was supposed to be today…But I don't have any classes with Grimmjow today so I haven't seen him. Honestly…I think it was a joke or something…I don't really see Grimmjow asking me out on a date seriously…," Ichigo said in what was barely a whisper, a chuckle at the end to hide that he was a bit hurt. Renji watched his expression, wondering why Ichigo looked so hurt.

"But it's whatever. I expected as much to happen," Ichigo chuckled as he turned back around to continue his mission on leaving the building, Renji walking beside him. "So how was it yesterday. With Byakuya and that show?" Ichigo started up, wanting to change the topic of conversation. Ichigos' eyes looked to the side to stare at Renji, a bit shocked that the red head looked a bit flustered, a small blush marinating the bridge of his nose.

"Did something happ-"

"NO! Nothing happened! Why would you even think that?! We just watched the show and did some work! That's all! That's all we did! Ah will you look at the time! I have a class soon so I guess I'll see you later! Don't worry about Grimmjow! He's a jerk anyway and not worth your time! Ok bye!" Renji left as quickly as he came.

Ichigo stared at his back as he disappeared around the corner and could only imagine what happened between Byakuya and Renji. What he hopes is that maybe Renji is starting to realize that his feelings aren't for the person he thinks they're for. He sighed to himself, grabbing his phone in his back pocket when it vibrated, a scowl appearing on his face when he saw it was a message from Grimmjow. He opened the text and saw that all it said was he was going to meet him at his house at 6, and to look pretty.

 _Look pretty? I'm not a girl…,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he finally left the building, a little pep in his step as he headed home, a bit excited that the date was happening.

::+::

Ichigo was sitting on his couch messing with Shiro, the boy looking like he was ready to step out at any minute wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, a blue tight-fitting shirt and a black loose cardigan on top. Shiro started barking like a mad dog when the bell suddenly rang throughout the house. "Yo, calm down. You'll hurt yourself," Ichigo chuckled as he made his way towards the door, opening it to see Grimmjow dressed to impress. He had a blue button up dress shirt, the first two buttons being undone. His legs hugged nicely by some very tight dress pants and his feet laced with some very nice black dress shoes.

Ichigo blushed at the man, noticing that he was staring intently at Ichigo, the red head realizing that he was also staring a bit longer than usual. "Uh…Am I…Am I underdressed?" Was all Ichigo could muster up to say. Grimmjow barked out a laugh as he said, "Don't even worry about it. We aren't going anywhere, so what you have on is perfectly fine."

Ichigo realized what he said and looked at him a little sadly. "So.. the date…,"

"No, no. It still happening. I just thought instead of going out for the date, I can bring the date to you," Grimmjow grinned as he lifted up his hands showing bags full of groceries. "I thought I'd cook for you," the tall man said silently as he looked away, not used to Ichigo seeing this side of him. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow in bewilderment. _Grimmjow knows how to cook?_ He thought, _And he wants to cook for me?!_ Ichigo internally yelled, a blush making itself known on the bridge of his nose, those freckles Grimmjow likes so much making an appearance.

They both looked down when they heard a bark from the side, seeing that Shiro had made his way towards the door and was looking up at them both. "I guess…I guess we should get inside…," Ichigo spoke up as he moved his body enough to let Grimmjow in, Shiro following after the man. Ichigo slowly closed the door and breathed in, turning around to see that Grimmjow had already disappeared into the kitchen.

"Do you need help with anything?" the red head asked as he walked into the kitchen to see that Grimmjow was taking out all the things he had in the bag. "Nope! You can go do you until I'm done. I know where everything is so you don't have to worry," Grimmjow said as he opened up one of the cabinets from under the sink and grabbed some pots and pans. "I see…I guess I can use this time to clean out the room for my sisters," Ichigo pondered to himself. "I can help you with that after we eat too if you're not done by the time I finish," Grimmjow turned to him, a toothy smiled in place.

"Are you sure you're fine by yourself?" Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and turned him around so that he could push him towards the living room. "I promise you that I don't need anything. I want you to go do what you want, while I cook you up something delicious," Grimmjow reassured as he stopped in the archway that connected the living room and the kitchen. "But are you really sure? I feel wrong just leaving you here while I go do work elsewhere," Ichigo turned to look at the tall man when he finally was let go. "It's fine. Besides, if I need something you're just a few feet away," Grimmjow said as he kissed Ichigo's forehead, said man blushing and turning away.

"F-Fine! But don't destroy my kitchen you hear me Jaegerjaquez?!" Ichigo yelled as he ran up the steps and walked into a room. "So cute," was all Grimmjow said before he turned back into the kitchen hearing small footsteps following him. He looked down to see Zangetsu, positive Shiro had went up along with Ichigo.

"Yea, You can stay and help me cook," Grimmjow patted the dog, a small huff of approval leaving Zangetsus nose. Grimmjow chuckled and turned towards the stove as he began to prepare tonight's feast.

::+::

Ichigo leaned back and stretched his arms above his head, he turned to the clock on the wall to see that's it been almost an hour and a few minutes. Looking at the almost empty room, some cans of paint still seated around the room, Ichigo wondering where he was going to put them now that the closet was too full to fit anything more.

"I should really stop buying so much paint. Some of these I haven't even opened up yet...," Ichigo sighed to himself. "Looks like you're almost done with the room," Ichigo jumped and turned around to see Grimmjow leaning on the doorframe. He squinted at the man before him, annoyed that people keep spooking him. "Why is everyone sneaking up on me today?" Ichigo grunted, Grimmjow chuckling and moving towards Ichigo to grab his hands. "Just wanted to tell you that I'm done. You can come down now so the actual date can start," Grimmjow said as he placed little butterfly kisses on Ichigos neck.

"Salty," Ichigo laughed at Grimmjow when he kept licking his lips. "Well I was moving around a bit, so I was working up a bit of a sweat. Let me go wash my hands and I'll be right down. I have to give Shiro and Zan their food too," Ichigo said as he maneuvered around Grimmjow and headed to the bathroom. "I can do that for you if you want," Grimmjow followed him out of the room. "You're being so generous, but I will take you up on that offer," Ichigo walked into the bathroom, his date turning around and heading down the stairs back into the kitchen, Shiro and Zangetsu waiting near their bowl.

"I go it, I got it," Grimmjow chuckled as he walked over to the cabinet to grab their bag of dog food and pour it in their bowl, the man putting it back and washing his hands after so that he can start placing the food on the island before Ichigo came down.

Grimmjow placed some shredded pork in the middle of the island, a plate of mixed vegetables and some freshly baked bread beside it. He also put two bowls of different rice beside it, one jasmine rice, the other brown rice, following some chicken pasta. He looked up when he heard someone whistle, Ichigo staring at the island in astonishment. "Grimmjow this amazing. Did you really cook all this?" Ichigo breathed as he sat down in the seat closest to him. "Is it really that hard to believe that I know how to cook?" Grimmjow chuckled as he grabbed a bottle of red wine from the fridge, putting it in a bucket of ice, two wine glasses in hand as he put them near Ichigo.

"What's hard to believe is you doing something nice for anyone," Ichigo chuckled as he grabbed the wine bottle and poured himself and Grimmjow some wine. "Well when you're on a date with someone as sexy as you, how could I not go all out?" Grimmjow retorted, grabbing the last of the utensils and putting them in their rightful place, the man sitting down in the empty seat that was diagonal from Ichigo. "I bet you say that to all the guys you've taken out on dates," Ichigo slid Grimmjow his wine glass, the two clanking them together in cheers.

"Ha, I hate to break it to you but you're the second person I've gone on a date with. So I've never said those words to anyone," Grimmjow was grabbing food and putting it on Ichigo's plate, placing the meal in front of him then reaching for the food once again to fill up his own plate. Ichigo semi-chocked on his wine, putting the glass down and staring at Grimmjow in amazement. "Wait are you serious? I'm the second person you've got on a date with? Like ever?" Ichigo continued to stare at the man, said teal putting his plate in front of him and sighing in defeat. "Yes. You are the second person I've gone on a date with," Grimmjow looked away a bit flustered but turned back to add, "Like ever." Ichigo chuckled at his actions.

"That's really hard to believe coming from the man who would sleep around with just about anyone," Ichigo said as he picked up his fork and started eating his meal. "I didn't sleep with just anyone. They had to be my taste," The man grinned mischievously as he also began to eat his meal. "Oh? And what exactly is your taste?" Ichigo took a sip of his wine, putting the glass down and taking a bite of the bread, a small moan escaping his lips telling Grimmjow that he liked how it tasted.

"You," Grimmjow answered slyly with a lick to his lips. The red head blushed in return and put his head down, his fork playing with his food before he picked up a carrot and ate it. Grimmjow laughed at his actions, leaning his head on his hands as he stared at the berry, continuing to eat his meal.

They sat in a comfortable silence, the two of them eating up everything Grimmjow made as they talked about things that didn't really matter, Grimmjow watching Ichigo most of the time, said man too embarrassed to look directly in Grimmjows direction.

"The food is really good, Grimmjow," Ichigo broke the silence quietly. "You think so? Guess I should thank my dad for teaching me how to cook," Grimmjow chuckled as he put his fork down and pushed his plate forward, telling Ichigo he was done with his meal. "Your father taught you how to cook?"

"Yea. He's a very classy man and takes pride in how he holds himself. He told me that just because I have good looks doesn't mean I can't learn how to do things for myself. So he taught me how to cook," Grimmjow explained. Ichigo hummed in acknowledgement, pushing his plate to the side, full from Grimmjows hard work. "Well tell your father thank you for me," Ichigo chuckled, eliciting a laugh from Grimmjow who stood up and grabbed their plates to put in the sink. "You can just leave it there. I'll dump it in the washing machine later," Grimmjow complied and went back to his seat next to Ichigo, the red head pouring them some more wine.

"You know…When you didn't show up to come get me I thought that you were lying about the date," Ichigo started quietly, wanting to tell Grimmjow how he felt. "There was a part of me that was saying it was all a joke. That someone probably dared you to do it or something…," Ichigo continued, looking up when Grimmjow grabbed his hands. "I might be a dick half of the time, but things like this I take very seriously. I didn't come to your locker 'cause I was out getting all the ingredients to make you this meal. I wouldn't do anything to piss you off so badly that it would lead you never wanting to talk to me again," Grimmjow reassured with a smile.

 _ **This bet was a terrible idea!,**_ Grimmjow heard Nel scream at the back of his head.

 _I am an idiot. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him yet I made a bet like this behind his back. I have to tell him…,_ Grimmjow thought, his breath a bit shaky on how he was going to go about it.

He was going to start talking but stopped when Ichigo beat him to it.

"Hey Grimm?" Ichigo spoke, turning to Grimmjow with a heartwarming smile. "What's up?" The teal man answered, the man burning the expression Ichigo had into his mind. "I just wanted to say thank you…for all this I mean," Ichigo started. "I know we didn't start off being the best of friends, and then you doing, uh, that after you saved me. I never really thought our relationship would end up like this. But it's really weird. Having you here and treating me…well… so nicely. I thought for the longest time that you were just a big jerk…but this was really nice. Seeing this side of you made me realize that you aren't all bad and…uh…haha, sorry I'm rambling," Ichigo lifted up his un-held hand and scratched the back of his head.

"No, you're fine," Grimmjow chuckled, the red head blushing and turning away for a second. "Anyway, uh, I, I just wanted to say thank you for this date. I really enjoyed myself tonight and I…I hope we can maybe…do this again?" Grimmjow swallowed his question, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Yea…Of course. I'd like that too, berry," Grimmjow answered, regretting the bet he made with Renji and hoping that everything will turn out just fine in the end.

* * *

 _ **Yooo, but like this was pretty slow huh? I was trying to figure out the right way to write out this chapter and this was the best I can do. I feel like I could have done something better but, alas, this is what my brain came up with. And don't Worry. I'm going to write up a story explaining everything that goes down with Renji, so that you can see his progress but that probs won't be the last thing you see…Maybe it'll be it's own story, not sure yet.**_

 _ **Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave some feedback and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciaosu~!**_


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

_**Hallo! Long time no see. I don't really have much to say except I've been drawing a comic on the side so that's why this and my other fics take a while to upload. You don't have to check it out but it's called A Dangerous Owner on and Webtoons.**_

 _ **I never really though about how many chapters this story will be but I feel like everything is slowly coming together.**_

 _ **Thank you for everyone who stuck around from the very beginning and thanks to all the new ones who are giving this story a chance.**_

 _ **Without further ado, please enjoy.**_

 _ **(I apologize for any grammar mistakes you might find)**_

* * *

It was a wonderful Thursday evening and Ichigo was in a very awkward position. No, not because his current fuck buddy and also current date was sitting next to him, messing with his hands yet again, and his also current date who also happens to be his best friend was a seat behind him, just…staring at them with a very…. impassive expression.

No,

Ichigo was in an awkward position because of a certain someone he had a very interesting conversation with the night before.

After his date with Grimmjow, which ended around two o'clock in the morning, Grimmjow giving Ichigo a hand as promised with cleaning up the room and the two of them finishing up the date with a movie that was interrupted every five minutes because Shiro refused to let the two of them watch it in peace, Ichigo went to bed, a bit surprised that Grimmjow hadn't try to coarse him into bed. But he let that slide for a good night's sleep since he had to get up in the morning to study a bit before his a test he was positive his teacher was going to give them in his first class.

The day went by surprisingly normal, Renji and Grimmjow still bickered at each other, but for some reason Ichigo felt like there as something off with Renji. He didn't know what but he knew something was bothering him. He still hung around him, passes at him, but it felt like it was forced, like he was no longer trying to get Ichigo's attention. Ichigo himself didn't know how he should feel about that. He definitely didn't like it. Not because Renji was no longer taking an interest in him, but because it felt like he was doing it to run away from something. Ichigo just wished he knew from what so he could help him, but unless Renji told him himself he doesn't want to pry into his business.

By the time he knew it Monday classes were over and everyone headed home, Grimmjow claiming that he'd stop by later out of ear shot of the others and Renji saying he had to go home to work on some projects. The way he said it left Ichigo thinking that that was not what he was going to do, but he had no reason to call him out on it since Renji was clearly trying to hold back something from him.

Like Grimmjow promised, he had shown up at Ichigo's door step that night. The two of them fooling around for a while to relieve some stress then doing some homework. Ichigo had asked Grimmjow if Renji was doing alright in class. The boy looking at him like he grew another head. He explained that Renji had told him the night they had gone out that they were talking about their joint project for Byakuyas class and wanted to know if everything was going fine in that class. Grimmjow nervously laughed at that and told him that everything was perfectly fine. Grimmjow, who was already regretting the bet felt worse about lying to him because he didn't want him to get mad at Renji too.

Ichigo felt that something was going on without his knowledge but he didn't even know how to go about it. So instead he decided to just let the conversation go and figure out another way to find out what was wrong with Renji.

What he didn't expect was for that answer to come to him instead.

It was afterclass hours, Wednesday being a simple day for him since all he had were mostly lectures and a classroom work day, Tuesday being the usual with Grimmjow and Renji bickering and the group consisting of him, Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chad, watching as they bicker back and forth. He sat in front of his painting that was held up by the easel, his hand moving in a slow motion as he applied paint onto the canvas. He heard the door opened and turned to see none other than Byakuya Kuchiki walk into the room.

"Byakuya? What are you doing here?" Ichigo put his brush in a small can of water, turning to the man who was walking towards him. "I told you to call me Kuchiki on school grounds, Kurosaki," Byakuyas soft yet husky voice spoke as he stopped in front of Ichigo. "Ah come on, there's no one around but us. So, what brings you to these parts of the woods. I never thought I would ever see you step foot in an art room," Ichigo teased, the man in front of him crossing his arms in distaste. "The Professors are tasked with walking around at this time to make sure students like you, who stay late, are doing what they are supposed to and nothing of an illegal sort," Byakuya explained.

"With finals being around the corner, more students tend to stay late so we have some Professors stay behind in case we are needed," Byakuya finished. "Oh, that makes sense. Who else is here tonight then?" Ichigo picked up his brush again, dabbing it on a towel and then applying some paint to it, continuing his strokes from before Byakuya walked into the room.

"It is myself, Barrigan, Yamamoto and Kyoraku," Byakuya took a seat in the chair a few inches from himself and Ichigo. "It's like a sleep over," Ichigo chuckled. "Well when you put it like that," a small chuckle escaped Byakuyas lips, Ichigo amazed at that but kept it to himself, not wanting to ruin the moment.

A few minutes pass of Byakuya watching Ichigo paint, Ichigo a bit nervous that he might criticize him but remembering that Byakuya isn't even an arts Professor so whatever he says would be irrelevant.

"You and Abarai," Byakuya started up, breaking the silence in the room. Ichigo tensed up, trying to prepare himself for what Byakuya might ask. "At the moment, what is your relationship with him?" the stoic man asked, watching Ichigo as he stopped painting, his brush hovering over the canvas but not moving. "Um…" Ichigo couldn't answer, because he himself didn't really know what their relationship was at the moment.

 _How much does he know?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"He's my best friend. I'm sure you know that since Rukia was in our group too," Ichigo answered the man, still letting the paint brush hover over the canvas. "And now? I've heard some…rumors…that Abarai had confessed to you in the lunchroom," Byakuya said nonchalantly like the topic of conversation was like talking about the weather. Ichigo chuckled and finally put his brush down. "So you know about that?"

"We Professors hear a lot of things," Byakuya looked off to the side to look out the window. "Ah, well. Yea he told me he liked me and asked me out on a date…," the red head suddenly felt a bit bashful, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the ground. "And how did that go?"

"Uh…It was okay I guess. There was a small incident, but the date overall was fine," Ichigo blushed at this, wondering why he was relaying all this information to Byakuya so easily. "He spent the night at my place on Sunday," Ichigo turned to look at him, wondering where exactly this conversation was going. "He had gotten up to go do something but in the mist of that happening he had tripped over his own foot like the dunce that he is. Without thinking I quickly grabbed for him and we both tumbled down onto the floor," Byakuya started his impromptu story, Ichigo watching him with curiosity. "We laid there on the floor for a few minutes, the two of us staring at each other. For some reason, my body moved on its own and I kissed him. Abarai on the other hand made no motion to move, so I continued my advances," Byakuya looked up from the ground to look at Ichigo who was staring at him, his eyes as wide as it will let them expand.

"You made out with Renji?" Ichigo tried hard to keep his voice down, not wanting passersby's to listen in. "That is a distasteful way of putting it but yes. I made out with Abarai. And with no warning he had pushed me away like he had just been touched by the devil himself. He grabbed his stuff and left right after," the stoic man continued. "I tried to talk to him yesterday but to no avail, he was avoiding me like the plague…" he finished, looking down at the floor in thought.

"Byakuya, do you…do you…Like Renji?" Ichigo spoke up carefully, not believing the words that were coming out his and Byakuyas' mouth. Byakuya stayed silent for a moment, his eyes never leaving the ground as he squinted at it, pondering over Ichigos question. He slowly lifted his head as if he found his answer, his ebony orbs looking into those of questioning amber. "It seems I do, Kurosaki," the man answered.

"Since when?"

"I'm not sure. Before I knew it, I just started seeking him out. It seems that me yelling at him all the time is my way of hiding my feelings," Byakuya sighed. "That would explain so much," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"But…Why are you telling me all this?" Ichigo tilted his head, confused as to why Byakuya just suddenly relayed all this information to him. "Because, Kurosaki, I want to know what exactly it is you are planning with Abarai when you are already in some sort of relationship with the Jaegerjaquez boy,"

"Wait what?! Grimmjow and I aren't in a relationship! We're only in the dating phase too," Ichigo spurred, hoping his half lie wasn't caught. "Is that right? Well you two seem to be a lot _closer_ now than other times before," Byakuya squinted at him in suspicion. "Ah well, you know. When you go on a date with someone it makes you a little bit closer right?" Ichigo laughed nervously as he looked anywhere but the professors' eyes.

"Well…The question still stands. What do you feel for Abarai?" Byakuya stood up with his question, looming over Ichigo. Ichigo continued to rub the back of his neck, Byakuya picking up that it means he's obviously nervous. "I…I don't really know. Renji's a sweet guy. And he'll be my best friend no matter what…but I just… I don't think I feel that way for Renji. Honestly speaking, I'm pretty sure Renji, uh, likes someone else and he's projecting that onto me because he doesn't want to…uh…face what he really feels for the person. Since they kinda always, uh, make him feel bad and the such….," Ichigo tried to explain without giving too much information, wondering if Byakuya was able to pick up on the subtle hints. "I see, so he has someone else he likes…" Byakuya looked off towards the window.

"Are you going to keep this façade of your feelings then?"

"I want to help him realize his feelings for said person. Unless he realizes them himself all I can do is watch. But I feel things might run a bit more smoothly now…," Ichigo said that last part in a whisper to himself. "Well, I have no intentions of handing him over to anyone, so it seems I will have to try to get him to look at me and only me," Byakuya declared as he turned around and headed towards the door. "Do keep this conversation between us. And don't stay up too late," the stoic man slid the door open and walked out, sliding the door closed.

Ichigo stared at the door, still astonished to just what went down in the classroom.

 _Byakuya likes Renji_

 _Renji and Byakuya kissed_

 _Renji definitely likes Byakuya_

 _But why is he afraid to admit it?_

All these thoughts and questions that he couldn't get an answer to spiraled all around Ichigos head. Trying to figure out what is the best approach so that everyone ends up happy in the end. He knows there's a way, he just couldn't think of one at the moment because he was still trying to focus on what Byakuya had just told him. Granted this makes things for him a tad bit easier, now knowing that if Renji did feel hurt of Ichigo's rejection, Byakuya will be there to make him feel better. And honestly, he was happy about that. He knew Renji had a thing for Byakuya, even if it was really small. But he wondered why exactly did Renji confess to him instead and asked him out on dates.

He would have to ask him that eventually, but he would have to figure out how he would go about that. Ichigo turned back to his painting, deeming it done for the night, mostly because he lost all his muse to continue painting, all this new information taking up most of his thoughts. So he decided that he will just go home for the night and sleep, hoping that in the morning he can come up with some sort of plan.

Which brings us back to Ichigo in class with his 2 dates, and no, Ichigo had not woken up with a plan in mind. He snatched his hand away from Grimmjow, tired of him messing with it. "Will you quit it!" Ichigo whispered angrily at the teal haired man beside him. "Aww come on berry, it's not like this is the worse place I touched you," Grimmjow smirked in a whisper, his shit eating grin making an appearance when Ichigo blushed like a hot tomato making his little freckles show. He pushed Grimmjows face away and turned slightly to look up at Renji who was now looking at them a bit angrily, the berry wondering what exactly he was thinking about.

The bell rang, their last class for the day officially over and Ichigo stood up and put his stuff in his bag. "Ichigo," Renji spoke from behind them. "What's up Renji?" Grimmjow turned around with Ichigo, looking at the man in distaste. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked with a small smile. "I was just going to study and finish putting the air mattresses in the room for my sisters," Ichigo said as he walked beside Renji as they both walked out of the room. Grimmjow walking behind them, hating that Ichigo was giving him all his attention.

"Oh, You're sisters are coming over tomorrow?"

"Yea they'll be here around 3 so I need to leave right after class. I also have a puppy date for Shiro, which by the way," Ichigo stopped and turned around to look at Grimmjow who was pouting, him thinking it was cute before asking his question. "Are you still up for babysitting?"

"You're letting him watch over Yuzu and Karin? Is that a good idea?" Abarai laughed in a teasing tone. "Listen here pineapple. I'll have you know I'm great at watching kids. Had to do it since I was a kid since I got so many goddam siblings!" Grimmjow hissed. "Well I'll have you know I've watched Yuzu and Karin before and they love me!" Renji boasted. "Just because they like ya doesn't mean your good!" Grimmjow grunted. Renji tsked, not being able to come up with a good retort.

Ichigo sighed at their antics, wondering how they were able to work together in a group since they were always fighting, a thought popping into his mind so that they can both shut up. "How about you two babysit them then?"

Grimmjow and Renji both turned to look at Ichigo who was scowling at both at them in disinterest. "What?" Renji spoke up first. "Babysit together?" Grimmjow added. "Yea. If you two are babysitting you can use that time to work on your project for Byakuyas class," Ichigo explained, watching as the two of them suddenly got nervous and peeked at each other. "Ah, yea. That doesn't sound like a bad plan," Renji laughed nervously. "Guess we could do that," Grimmjow looked off to the side, Ichigo wondering why they were acting the way they did. He shrugged and turned around and started walking off.

"Ah, I was thinking maybe we could hang out tonight," Renji spoke up after him. "Not tonight. I have a quiz tomorrow and I need to spend all my time studying," Ichigo sighed, tired of all these test and quizzes. "Oh," Renji replied dejectedly. "But we can hang out tomorrow after I get back from the puppy date. And since Grimmjow will be there too I guess we might as well all just hang out. Just don't try to kill each other or else I'll kick you both out," Ichigo chuckled to himself.

"Noted," They both silently said in unison. "Anyway, I'll head home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ichigo said with a wave of his hand as he left the school building heading in the direction of his house.

Grimmjow and Renji stood there in silence as they watched Ichigos back disappear. "So how'd your date go?" Renji spoke up first. "Better than yours," Grimmjow grinned. "I suggest you just give up. You're not winning this bet. Ichigo is as good as mine," Grimmjow strutted off, hoping that he will just give up, that way they can bury the bet like it never happened. "As if! We still have till tomorrow! I can win his affection during our little hang out session!" Renji yelled underneath his breath.

"Whatever. You're not going to win," Grimmjow huffed. "Anyway, later loser. Guess I'll see ya tomorrow," Grimmjow barked as he left the school grounds, leaving Renji to his thoughts.

Renji looked down at the floor, a bit of anger seeping through his body as he fisted his hands.

"I already know I lost," was all he said before he himself, headed off the school campus and made his way home.

::+::

Ichigo moved to the side of his doorway, stretching out his arm as he watched his goat face of a father, who tried to hit him with a drop kick, "Gacked" on his outstretched arm and fell to the floor, Shiro finishing the job by jumping on him and biting playfully at his face. "You! Are truly my son!" His father Isshin grunted as he tried to remove Shiro's face from his, Zangetsu watching uninterested from the sidelines. Ichigo scoffed with a small smile on his face but turned to look forward when he heard his younger twin sisters yell for him.

"Ichi-nii!" he kneeled down when he saw two of his favorite people run up to him, embracing them in a loving hug. "It's so good to see you two." Ichigo moved back and placed his hand over black hair and short light caramel brown hair, rubbing their heads lovingly. "I'm not a kid!" Karin said as she smacked Ichigo's hand away with a joyful smirk on her face. "It's nice to see you too, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu spoke for the both of them. "Yea, what Yuzu said," Karin smiled as she walked inside after Ichigo stood up and let them in. Isshin stood up after he finally got Shiro off, or more like Shiro got tired of him and wanted to play with the twins and cleaned himself up as if he didn't just try to drop kick his son.

"Shiro's date is today, right?" Isshin asked as he also walked in, Ichigo following him into the kitchen. "Yea. It's in the park at 4. I have Renji and Grimmjow coming over to look after them, but I'm sure Zan will be doing most of the babysitting for everyone," the red head chuckled to himself as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer, his father joining in. "Well. I'm sure they are in good hands then. I hope your puppy date goes well," Isshin smiled as he raised his eyebrows up and down. "Yes. _Puppy_ date. This is for Shiro not me," Ichigo opened the beer bottle and handed it to his father who gladly took it with a thanks.

"I'm not interested in the guy at all. This is purely for Shiro and Shiro alone," Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned on the island as he watched his dad take a drink from the bottle. "Alright alright. Has everything been going well though?" his father took a seat in the chair next to him. "Nothing much to complain about really. I have a lot of test and quizzes though. But school's almost over so I only have to deal with it for a little bit longer," the red head smirked reassuringly. "Will you be staying here or coming back home? There's a spot in the hospital with your name on in if you decide to come back," Isshin smiled at his son.

Ichigo pretended to ponder the fact. He already knew that he was probably going to stay here, the boy already getting a paid internship at one of the big Hospitals here, thanks to his awesome teacher. But instead of telling his father that, he decided to play ignorant for a while. "Hmmm… I'll have to see. I kind of like it here," Ichigo rubbed his chin in thought. "Well. Just know you are always welcomed back home," Isshin finished his beer and stood up, throwing it away as he turned back to Ichigo.

"Leaving now?" Ichigo followed him as he stepped out of the kitchen into the living room, watching Karin and Yuzu play with Shiro and Zan. "Yea. I had an outing with Ryuken and if I'm late I will never hear the end of it," his father groaned in annoyance, eliciting a chuckle from Ichigo. "Girls, I'm leaving," he smiled happily as he opened his arms and looked at his little girls.

"Bye Dad/Goatface!" The girls yelled in unison without giving him a single glance, making the poor man cry. "Why are my babies so mean to me?" he wailed as he trudged towards the door, Ichigo following after him with a fit of chuckles. "I'll see you later dad," Ichigo opened the door and let the crying man out. "Do make sure to return your sisters in one piece," He turned to him one more time. "I would never let anything happen to them," Ichigo said seriously, his father nodding at him. "I know," Isshin tapped his sons shoulder in goodbye and turned with a wave as he headed to his car, Ichigo watching as he drove out of the driveway and left.

He was going to close the door and get back to his family, but he stopped when he saw Grimmjow pull up onto his driveway with his motorcycle. Ichigo leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed as he watched the man park it and kick the kickstand down leaning it to one side. He removed his helmet and looked over in Ichigo's direction sending him a toothy seductive grin, making the berry squint at him with a slight blush, their actions from a few days ago penetrating his mind.

Grimmjow dropped his helmet onto one of the handlebars and stepped off his bike, striding over to Ichigo with all the confidence in the world. "It's nice having my wife come greet me after a long day," Grimmjow joked as he grabbed the berry around the waist and pulled him close giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ichigo blushed ridiculously and let out a cough as he pushed Grimmjow away and moved to the side to let the Blunette in. "I wasn't waiting for you. My dad literally just left from dropping off my sisters," Ichigo watched as Grimmjow took of his shoes in the corridor, closing the door behind him and walking in. "And I'm not your wife," the Orangette added as an afterthought as he continued his way inside.

"Not yet," Grimmjow grunted as he stood up and followed the boy. He watched as a little girl with black hair skipped over to Ichigo holding game console controllers. "Ichi-nii! There's still a bit before you have to go on that date so how about a round off-huh?" Karin stopped her sentence midway when she noticed the newcomer standing a few feet from Ichigo. "Who's that?" She nodded her head towards Grimmjow, the man himself taking that as his que to move in a little closer so that Ichigo can introduce him. "This is Grimmjow. Renji will be over soon, and the two of them will be looking over you and Yuzu until I come back," He answered as he walked over to the couch and sat down, Zangetsu walking over and jumping up next to him, laying his head on the red heads lap.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" She cried as she ran to stand in front of him. "We don't need a babysitter! Yuzu and I are perfectly fine on our own!" She ranted. "Wow! Your hair is so blue and pretty!" Karin heard Yuzu squeal from the other side of the room. "Haha thanks. Wanna touch?" The black haired girl watched as Grimmjow got down to eye level for Yuzu, her dense sister lifting up her hand to touch Grimmjows locks. "Wow! It's so soft! Just like Ichi-nii's hair!" She squealed in joy.

Ichigo chuckled at that and said, "Well Yuzu seems to be okay with it." Karin sighed in defeat as she trudged over to her game console and turned it on, sitting in front of it tv and playing the game herself. "Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii! Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat?" Yuzu chimed as she leaned on the back of the couch, Grimmjow sitting in the loveseat diagonal from the couch. "Hmm, I think anything you make is fine Yuzu. I'm just glad to eat some of your food again," Ichigo chuckled as Yuzu wrapped her arms around his neck with a loving smile. "I'm going to have to go all out! When Renji-nii gets here I'll ask him to take me to the store so I can get ingredients for a big dinner!"

"No Need to go too crazy," Ichigo rubbed Yuzu's arms, the girl letting go after some time when Shiro wanted her attention. He leaned forward and grabbed his phone when it vibrated, Grimmjow looking at him wondering who it was. "Alright. Renji will be here soon so that's my cue to start heading off," Ichigo said as he stood up and stretched, making his way upstairs to grab a sweater. Grimmjow stood up and followed him but not without black eyes following after him.

"Tsk. Why does pineapple have to be here too?" Grimmjow sat on Ichigo's bed and watched the man pull out his wallet from inside his drawer. "You wanted to hang out. Renji wanted to hang out. I compromised. When I get back, we'll hang out, while also hanging out with my sisters," Ichigo grabbed a sweater from the closet and threw in on. "I think the spunky one doesn't like me," Grimmjow said as he crossed his arms with a pout. "Hmm…yea seems like it," Grimmjow gawked. "You're not even gonna deny it?!"

"Don't worry. She'll come around. She's like that with every new person she meets," Ichigo grabbed Shiro's dog collar and stood in front of Grimmjow with his hands on his hips. "Is little Grimm-Kitty sad that someone doesn't like him? Hmm?" Ichigo teased with a smirk plastered on his lips. Grimmjow pulled him down, catching Ichigo off guard as he straddled the blunette with a displeased blush. "The only person I care that likes me is you. Now how about a kiss before you leave? I need my daily dose of Ichigo," The blunette grinned up at Ichigo whose face lived up to his name. "You-You! My sisters are downstairs!" Ichigo yelled in a whisper.

"A quick one and you can be on your marry way," The Blunette replied as he slid his hands up Ichigo's thigh, towards his waist and onto the dip of his back, Ichigo shivering under his touches. The red head tsked and grabbed onto Grimmjows face, leaning down and giving him a light peck on the lips but Grimmjow wasn't going to take a half ass kiss. He grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and wrapped his other arm around him, bringing the boy closer to him. Ichigo gasped and with no warning Grimmjow plunged his tongue into Ichigo's hot cavern, the two instantly fighting for dominance.

Of course, Ichigo was the loser and let the man underneath him take over. The two pulled away after a few minutes or so when Ichigo decided he needed to breath. The man looked down at Grimmjow who had a victorious grin on his lips. "All charged up!" the Blunette grinned louder with a small smack to Ichigo's ass. The man quickly moved away and walked out of his room yelling, "My sisters better be in one piece when I get back!" Grimmjow standing up and slowly making his way downstairs.

"I'm leaving now! Don't give Renji and Grimmjow a hard time Karin! Shiro let's go!" Shiro barked as he ran after his father, Karin whispering to herself that she wasn't going to make any promises. As Ichigo opened the door he saw that Renji was about to knock on the door. "Oh hey, Ichig-"

"I'll see you later! The two of you play nice!" Ichigo yelled as he ran off towards the park, Shiro following after him. Renij looked after Ichigo in confusion. "Hi to you too…," Renji turned and walked in to be greeted by Yuzu. "Hi Renji-nii! It's so good to see you," Yuzu smiled up at the man. "Hey Yuzu. Long time no see. Where's your sister?" Renji walked in following after Yuzu. "I'm right here," The man turned and saw Karin sitting in front of the T.V, her eyes turned enough to make eye contact with him.

"Hey Squirt,"

"Sup,"

"Gross. You really came?" Grimmjow came out from inside the kitchen with a beer bottle in his hand. "Crap. You're really here? Man. I was hoping you wouldn't show up,' Renji complained. The two of them stared each other down, Yuzu looking between them in worry. "Re-Renji-nii! I want to cook up something delicious for Ichi-nii so will you please take me to the grocery store?!" Yuzu pleaded, feeling the tension between the two. "No problem Yuzu. Come on, let's go," Renji smiled at the little girl. Yuzu grabbing her little bag from the couch and following after Renji. Grimmjow spat in distaste and sat near Karin who was very invested in her game.

It was quiet between the two for a few minutes until Karin lost her game and let out an aggravated sigh. She turned to Grimmjow who was looking at her play in interest. She grabbed her extra controller and lifted it up towards the teal haired man. Grimmjow put down his beer bottle and looked at her confused. "Help me out," was all she said before turning back the screen, clearly waiting for Grimmjows answer. Said man chuckled and stood up from his seat, sitting down next to Karin and taking up the extra controller. She pressed two player mode and started up the game.

"Ready?" Karin asked as she glanced toward her brother's friend.

"Let's kick some ass!"

* * *

 ** _What do you think? I thought it'd be best to make this chapter a bit subtle to what's to come. Since the title says it all lolololol._**

 ** _Uh, sorry. I'm a tease._**

 ** _Please do leave a review and or some feedback. Your comments are what keeps me going. But regardless, I hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _Until later!_**

 ** _Ciaosu~~!_**


	9. Truth and Lies

_**Yoooo! What it do? It's been a while, I know. And I am sorry for that. I truly am. I hope that you're all doing fine. I am not but I will not bore you with my problems. I am alive and that is all that matters at the moment. Thank you for being patient, let's just get into it.**_

 _ **Please do Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ichigo was running around with Shiro, the red head throwing the ball and Shiro running after it like the mad dog he was. Once they reached the park, Ichigo took Shiro off his leash knowing that no matter what, Shiro would always come back to him, and he was so friendly everyone knew he wouldn't hurt a fly. Shiro ran back with the ball and dropped it into Ichigo's hand when he put his hand out. He stood back up and was about to throw it when he noticed Aizen not too far off waving at him.

Shiro didn't hesitate to run over to Gin and start playing with his playmate, Ichigo making his way over in a timely manner. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Ichigo," Aizen said as he stuck his hand out. Ichigo reached for his hand with a soft smile and shook his hand. "Hope I didn't make you wait long,"

"Nonsense. We just arrived ourselves," Aizen said stepping back and opening the gate to the dog park, watching Gin and Shiro quickly run in to continue playing around. "Shall we go sit down?" Aizen said pointing to some seats close enough to keep an eye on their pets. "Sure," Ichigo answered as he followed the man to the benches that were placed under a tree, keeping the sun out of their eyes.

"How was your day?"

"Eh, it was alright. Had class today, quickly went home, waited for my sisters and now this. Nothing to really complain about," Ichigo answered as he leaned back, watching Shiro run around like a maniac with Gin. "Oh? You're in school?"

"College, yea,"

"What are you studying?" Aizen turned his body so that he can look at Ichigo more, said man becoming a bit bashful because he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit Aizen was handsome. "Uh, studying to be a doctor," He scratched the back of his head as he looked to the side with a small smile. "Oh. Amazing. Must be a lot of hard work on your end,"

Ichigo chuckled at that. "Hard work is an understatement. But I'm almost done. After this all I have is residency and I'll be half way there. Already have an internship so I'm all set really. Just have to get past the next two weeks," Ichigo sighed in relief. "Well I wish you the best. It'd be a shame if something were to happen during that time," Aizen returned back to watching Gin dance around with Shiro. Ichigo turned his head slightly to look at him then back at the dog park, wondering why those words left a bad sinking feeling in his stomach.

He decided to forget the thought and let his mind wonder into what exactly was going on in his house.

::+::

"ARGH! THIS GAME SUCKS!" Grimmjow yelled as he threw his game controller onto the floor. "I asked for help yet all you've been doing is holding me back," Karin couldn't help a small teasing chuckle escape her lips. "You shut up. It's not like you were doing any better Ms. Dies-Three-Times-In-A-Row. At least my deaths were paced," Grimmjow stood up and went back to sit on the couch. "Wow, what a sore loser," Karin continued to chuckle to herself as she turned off the system and turned the channel to something she could watch.

Grimmjow took a chug of his forgotten beer and watched as Karin flipped through the channel and stopped when some sort of wrestling came on. She dropped herself a few inches from Grimmjow and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

Yuzu and Renji still hadn't been back from the Grocery store and knowing Yuzu, Karin believes that she was probably buying the whole store and then some. So Grimmjow and her have been playing the game the whole time.

They sat and watched the what they now deemed terrible wrestling in quiet for a bit, Karin decided that she wanted to tease the blue haired man a bit more. "So, are you and Ichi-nii a thing?"

Grimmjow spat the liquid in his mouth and quickly recovered himself as he wiped his mouth and closed his eyes, thinking of what to say. Instead he turned to the kid and stared at her with a serious face. "What are you talking about kid?"

"I'm not dumb. I saw how you looked at Ichi-nii. And the way he came down all…flushed. Yuzu is blind to these things, but I can see it from a mile away," Karin got bored of watching this terrible wrestling and reached for the remote, hoping that there was something better to watch. Grimmjow let out a huff and turned his face back to the tv, beer bottle in hand, the other rubbing at the back of his neck wondering how he should answer.

"So? You and Ichi-nii together?"

"Not necessarily," Grimmjow decided to answer. "We've just been going on dates and shit like that. Not really an item or anything," He finished. Karin hummed and stopped flicking through the channels when she found something worthy. "Well. If it means anything, I think he's as good as yours," she crossed her arms and stared up at the ceiling in thought. "What do you mean, kid?"

"Ichi-nii's been in maybe two-three relationships. And compared to how he acted around you and those guys…well it was nothing. He showed more emotions with you in the 5 minutes I saw you together than he did with his past relationships and they've been together for more than a week to a few months," Karin explained, Grimmjow shocked at the revelation. "So the fact that he was so gross and flustered around you means that he definitely has a thing for you," she stood up and stretched looking over to Grimmjow and smirked when she saw the faintest blush across his nose.

"But don't wait too long. Ichigo was pretty popular in high school so I'm sure he's got a handful of people who wants to ask him out or something," Karin turned and headed towards the kitchen, hearing Grimmjow scoff. "Don't worry your pretty little head. Ichigo's going to be mine. And it's going to last so long you'll start calling me older brother," Grimmjow grinned, making Karin hum in approval. "I wouldn't mind calling you big bro. You seem like a cool guy," She chuckled walking into the kitchen to find herself a snack. Grimmjow barked out a laugh and turned back to the tv. "You don't seem half bad yourself, kid," Karin was going to reply but stopped when the doorbell rang. She heard Grimmjow get off the sofa and headed towards the door.

When he opened it, he looked down to see Yuzu carrying a bunch of grocery bags. "Hi, Grimmjow! Can you help bring in the rest of the groceries from the car?" Yuzu shuffled her way in, Karin taking some of the bags from her hands. "No prob," Grimmjow turned the door nob and clicked something on the side and stepped out going to the car, watching Renji grab some of the bags and leaving some for him.

"You guys sure took your sweet ass time. It's almost 6. Who goes grocery shopping for two hours?" Grimmjow complained as he grabbed the last of the bags and kicked the door shut. "Don't kick my fucking door. And Yuzu is a grocery shopping fiend. If a certain brand isn't in the store, we would have to go to another one just to find it. We went to like 4 different grocery stores. She wanted dinner to be perfect for Ichigo. Bought all his favorite things," Renji sighed as he walked towards the door and was going to ring the doorbell, but Grimmjow pushed pass him and opened the door, the red head looking at him confused.

"What happened to the autolock?" He asked as he followed Grimmjow into the kitchen, dropping all the bags on the kitchen island. "I took it off. No point in ringing the damn bell if we can just walk in," the blue haired man answered nonchalantly as he helped Yuzu put things in it's place. "How did you know?" Renji placed his bags near the sink as he continued to look at Grimmjow, who stood up from the fridge when he was done placing things inside. "The berry told me," he answered with a grin. The man turning around and leaving the kitchen to go sit on the couch, but before he could do that Renji grabbed him and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Talk. Now," was all he said as Grimmjow pulled his arm free. "Fine. No need to be a little bitch about it, geesh," He turned towards the Kitchen doorway to see Karin sticking her head out, eyebrows up in a silent question. "Big boys need to talk. Don't do anything crazy," She merely grunted as an answer and went back to helping Yuzu unpack and start cooking. Grimmjow proceeded to walk up the stairs and into Ichigo's room where he was greeted with a confused red head staring at the ground.

"Is there something more to you and Ichigo's relationship?"

"What do you mean, pineapple?" the tall man shut the door enough so that he can still hear the commotion downstairs, crossing his arms as he looked at the man in front of him confused. "You and Ichigo. It's been bothering me for a long time but there's just this air around you two. One that's clear as day that there's more to what you two lead on," Renji started, looking up at impressed Azure orbs. "You're smarter than you look,"

"Cut me the crap, Jaegerjaquez," Renji grunted aggravatedly. Grimmjow let out a sigh and rubbed his chin in thought as he figured out what exactly he should say. If he told Renji about what exactly had been going on between him and Ichigo would he confront the berry? Renji was known for never keeping his mouth shut so honestly, he was surprised that he hadn't let it slip to Ichigo that there was a bet between them. On top of that if he did tell Renji that they were in fact Friends with Benefits, then would Renji just give up right there and then? A lot of questions went through Grimmjows mind on what to do, but in the end, the best thing he could do was just tell the truth, there was no point in playing this game anymore.

"Yea…You're right," He started, dropping his hands and shoving them into his pocket. He nudged his shoulder up and stared to the side as he said. "Ichigo and I were fucking," He said in a serious tone, no room for the now shocked red head to misinterpret that statement. "What?" Renji seethed. "Yea, since our second year of college," Grimmjow continued. "One thing led to another and he we are,"

"Then what the fuck was the point of the bet?! You were just fucking messing around with me?" Renji started. "Is this why you were so sure you were going to win? Because you were already sleeping with him?! If that was the case, then I never would have never agreed to that stupid bet! What's the point of trying to win Ichigos affection if it's clear you already won it-," Renji stopped talking when he looked back up, Dark brown meeting angry caramel ones.

Grimmjow wondered what he was looking at and turned his head to see a tuff of Orange hair. His stomach suddenly sinking. His voice, nowhere to be found.

::+::

Ichigo laughed, his stomach hurting from all the laughter that Aizen was making happen. He never expected this man to be funny, but did he have his stories. "So She just threw up on you?" The red head wiped away a falling tear. "Yes. It did not help that she had kissed me before hand so it was a real punch to my ego,"

"Oh damn. That's fucking insane. That must have been a terrible experience," Ichigo calmed down as he caught his breath again. "Yes. But it is a good thing that I have a good sense of humor. She remembered everything in the morning and she was absolutely mortified. She was so sorry she bought me a new suit to make up for the one she destroyed," Aizen chuckled to himself as he leaned on his arm, his body facing Ichigo once more. "Well, I guess as long as everyone had a good time,"

"That is true. But that is why now, I am afraid to go to any wedding. Even if it was family," Aizen sighed with disappointment. "Honestly, that's understandable. If someone threw up on me at a family event, I'd be scarred too," Ichigo chuckled once again. "I'm sure. But I haven't spoken to my family in a while, so I don't have to worry about that anymore,"

"Woah, did that incident really scare you off?" the red head asked genuinely shocked. "No, no, of course not. We just had a sort of falling out. Some things happened here and there and we just decided that it would be for the best not to be in contact with each other," Aizen smiled reassuringly. "Oh…must be tough,"

"It was at the beginning, but I found my footing and now I own a successful popular bar that's expanding overseas. So, who am I to complain?" Aizen flaunted. "You're right, who are you to complain," Aizen chuckled at that, pulling out his phone when it started to vibrate. "Ah, I have to take this," Aizen said as he got up, walking away when Ichigo gave him a nod saying it was fine. Said man stood up and stretched, taking out his own phone and looking at the time.

 _Woah, it's already been two hours? I should have been back an hour ago…,_ He thought to himself. He looked towards the dog park and watched as Shiro and Gin continued to run around with another set of dogs. _Looks like they made some new friends. How the hell do they have so much energy?_

"Sorry to say, but it seems I am wanted at Hueco Mundo," Aizen started as he walked over to Ichigo standing in front of him with one hand in his pocket. "No problem. I was just thinking it was about time Shiro and I headed back," The two of them headed towards the gates to the Dog Park, Ichigo yelling out Shiro's name and Aizen doing the same for Gin but more gracefully. Ichigo opened the gate and let the monsters out, the two of them still energetic but clear that they've had enough for the day. "Enjoyed yourself?" Shiro let out a bark in thanks, eliciting a small chuckle from Ichigo. "Well I'm glad you had fun, cause it's time to go," Shiro whined but walked to Ichigo's side in understanding, but not before nudging his nose onto Gins' in a form of goodbye. Gin returned the sentiment and went to stand next to Aizen who proceeded to put on their leash.

"This outing was nice. I hope we can do it again," Aizen said as he stuck his hand out. "I'm sure Gin and Shiro would love that," Ichigo chuckled, lifting his hand to give Aizen a goodbye handshake. "If you ever want to get rid of some college stress, stop by the bar and ask for whatever you want. I'll make sure they know who you are," Aizen smiled at the younger man. "Ah. I might take you up on that offer," the red head took his hand back when it seemed to linger a bit too long. "Well, you have a safe trip," Ichigo said as he turned around and waved goodbye, walking off with Shiro by his side.

"Likewise," the Brunette said to Ichigo's retreating back, he himself turning around and heading to his bar with Gin on his tail.

The walk back to the house was a silent one, Shiro being too tired to play around anymore, and Ichigo being glad about that since he wasn't in the mood to run around, his mind wondering to what was going on in the house. Was everyone getting along? Were Renji and Grimmjow fighting?

"They better not be," Ichigo grunted to no one in particular, Shiro letting out a huff as if he knew what he was talking about.

A few good minutes passed by and Ichigo was finally in front of his house, he took his keys out of his pocket and grabbed onto the doorknob just to realize that the door was unlocked. "Did Grimmjow take off the auto-lock?" he whispered to himself as he opened the door and let himself in. Shiro went to his water bowl and drank some water like his life depended on it, Ichigo putting the auto-lock back on and closing the door. He dropped his keys and wallet off on the side table and headed straight to the kitchen where a wonderful smell attacked his nose.

"Yuzu, that smells delicious," Ichigo said as he walked behind to look over her head as to what she was cooking. "Ichi-nii you're home!" Yuzu chippered. "How was the date?" Karin asked as she walked into the kitchen and plopped herself down in a seat next to the kitchen Island. "It was cool. Shiro had a lot of fun and Aizen was a lot funnier than I thought," Ichigo went into the fridge and got himself a bottle of water.

"Foods almost ready. Just a few more touches. Karin can you help set the table?" Karin grunted and got up to grab the dishes and forks. "Where's the blue and red idiot? Did they escape?" Ichigo asked now realizing that there were two people missing. "They went upstairs. Looked like they had to talk about something really important. Renji yelled a while ago but it's been quiet since. I didn't hear any tussling, so I don't think their fighting," Karin placed some plates and forks down on the table. "And if they are, they are doing a very good job keeping it on the down low," Karin added as an afterthought with a smirk on her face.

That in itself worried Ichigo and he quickly made his way upstairs and opened the door just to hear the last bit of what Renji was saying to Grimmjow.

"Is this why you were so sure you were going to win? Because you were already sleeping with him?! If that was the case, then I never would have agreed to that stupid bet! What's the point of trying to win Ichigos affection if it's clear as day that you already won it-" Ichigo stared at Renji, many emotions running through his body but he couldn't figure out which one he should hold onto. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Grimmjow had turned to look at him and he quietly stepped back, taking a spot not too close to Renji but far enough from Ichigo.

Anger, Ichigo decided the emotion he would hold onto was anger.

"Bet?" He spoke quietly, but loud enough for the other two to hear him. "Ichigo wai-," Renji started but was caught of when Ichigo spoke again. "A bet… For my affection…" The red head said to himself, a statement more than a question. "The reason you two were so… The reason you guys wanted to take me out on dates suddenly was because…of a bet…" Ichigo's eyes shifted between Blue and dark brown, neither of them saying anything but regret clear as day plastered on their face. "I knew it was too good to be true…" Ichigo spoke to himself.

"Ichigo it's not… Just let us explain," Renji was quick to talk, knowing how it feels to be at the end of Ichigo's anger.

"Then explain," Ichigo crossed his arms and stared at the two. Renji and Grimmjow didn't expect him to let them talk but even then, they didn't know what to say. They didn't know how to explain. The more they thought about it, the more there wasn't really an explanation to give. They were idiots, who thought making a bet to win someone's' affection was a good idea. But they knew Ichigo wasn't going to take that as answer.

So they stayed silent instead which only made Ichigo more mad.

Ichigo let out a chuckle, catching Grimmjow and Renji off guard. Their eyes widened when they saw what could only be tears fall down the red heads face, anger still clear in his eyes as he looked at them. "Everything…everything we went through was just a fucking game to you?" Caramel met Azure, Grimmjows stomach hating seeing Ichigo like this. "From the very beginning?"

Grimmjows eyes widened more, "NO! Ichigo, God no. It started last week. Everything before that was real. What you and I had was real!" Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo and tried to grab him but instead all he got was a punch to the face, sending the man back a few inches. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"Ichigo, please-," Renji started again. "How dare you?! How fucking DARE you?!" Ichigo said, grabbing onto his shirt so he could hold himself back. He really wanted to kill them.

"What the hell did I do deserve this, huh?! All I ever been was nice to you. I acknowledge your sudden feelings towards me and you make me go through this roller-fucking-coaster of a ride. Do you know how stressed I was over this?! Over the two of you liking me?! I felt bad! So fucking bad because I didn't want to hurt either of you! I was afraid that I would lose one of you as a friend!" Ichigo started.

"But instead, I come home just to find out that you two are low life bastards who play around with peoples' hearts!" Ichigo continued.

"I can't fucking believe that I was actually in love with you!" He stared at Grimmjow with pure disgust and anger. "Since our second year Grimmjow! You were the only one who was on my mind. You were the only one I wanted! But now…!" Ichigo wiped away his tears, his chest falling up and down in fast motions, the man trying to catch his breath. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo in disbelief.

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ichigo had just basically confessed his love for him but he knew that now it meant nothing and that hurt Grimmjow more than anything else. Grimmjow really wanted to walk up to Ichigo and hug him tightly when he heard him say quietly, "I thought we had something special and you just… how could you do this to me?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I just…It was supposed to be an innocent thing. I didn't think of the consequences. If I had known it would end up like this I would have never started the bet, I swear. Ichigo, everything we've gone through was real. I promise you, none of it was fake," Grimmjow took a step forward towards Ichigo, holding out his hand to try and touch him but Ichigo stepped back and looked at him as if he was a monster. "You expect me to believe that? You expect me to believe anything you say now?" Ichigo scoffed. "I knew that date was a joke,"

"Ichigo, don't say that. Since the beginning my feelings for you were-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo grunted in anger. "I don't want to hear anything from you!" Ichigo grabbed at his hair, breathing erratic as he tried to calm down. "And you," Ichigo turned to Renji who jumped in fright. "Ichigo, I-" Renji started.

"Shut up! I don't know what the fuck your problem is but for you to force your feelings on me when it's clear you don't even like me like that, and to still go on with this stupid bet makes you worse than him," Ichigo seethed as he pointed at Grimmjow for emphasis.

"Ichigo we never meant to hurt you," Renji started silently as he stared at his best friend. "Well guess what. You did," Ichigo said as he turned around and headed towards the door. "And you both lost that stupid bet because I hate both of you with all my heart," The two stared at Ichigo with shock written on their face, never expecting to hear that come out of his mouth. "Get out of my fucking house. And if any of you so much as come near me, I'll fucking kill you," Ichigo pointed out of his room and watched as Grimmjow and Renji both looked at each other and turned back to Ichigo, wanting to try to make things better.

"GET OUT!" Ichigo yelled once more, not giving them the option to say anything else. Ichigo was done talking. He was done looking at them. And he just wanted to crawl in his bed and be by himself because he's been hurt many times in his life time.

But not like this.

Ichigo watched them leave the room, Grimmjow turning around to stare into hurt, angry and mortified caramel orbs. "I'm serious about what I said. Everything I felt with you was real. Since that kiss up on the rooftop, since our dinner date from the other night. I really like you Ichigo. And I'm really sorry," Ichigo didn't bother to give him an answer and instead slammed the door in his face. Grimmjow sighed and walked down the stairs to a very confused and concerned set of eyes.

"Give your brother some space. He needs it right now," Grimmjow spoke as he grabbed his things from the living room. "Is everything okay?" Yuzu spoke silently, not liking the heavy atmosphere that made itself present. Karin and Yuzu heard the yelling and were able to figure out what exactly happened, but they decided it'd be best not to say anything on that matter. "Let's just say you won't be calling me big brother anytime soon," Grimmjow somberly chuckled. He watched as Renji grabbed his things and left quietly out the front door.

"Give him some time. He might say he hates you, but he doesn't really know how. There's only one person he despises more than anything and he's in jail for life. He'll come around. We'll keep an eye on him," Karin said as she tapped Grimmjows back in an attempt to cheer him up. He scoffed and sent the kid a smile. "Thanks. I'll see you guys whenever, I guess,"

"Do you want to take some food with you?" Yuzu offered. "No, it wouldn't feel right. I don't deserve a delicious meal right now," Grimmjow walked towards the door and opened it. "See ya,"

"Bye Grimmjow…" The twins said silently as they watched him leave the house. They turned to each other and silently walked up the stairs, putting their ear to Ichigo's door. They heard silent sobs here and there with the sound of ruffling from the bed.

"I don't think I've ever heard him so upset since Mom passed. Is he going to be alright?" Yuzu sighed worriedly as she looked at her sister. "It's Ichi-nii. He'll be up and running in the morning. We just need to be here for him," Karin reassured.

"What about Grimmjow and Renji-nii? Will everything really be okay?" Yuzu looked like she was going to cry and Karin pulled her into a hug and tapped her head in comfort. "I surely hope so," was all Karin could say because even she wasn't sure how things were going to turn out.

Grimmjow knocked on Renji's car window, the tinted windows sliding down to see a mess of a person sitting in the driver's seat. "We fucked up, didn't we?" was all the red head said. "You already know the answer to that, idiot," Grimmjow leaned on the side of his car and crossed his arms. "I've never heard him say he hates anyone. This is fucking nuts. How could we do that to him? He deserves to hate us," Renji put his hand on the wheel and dropped his head onto the back of his hands.

"What did he mean about that whole forcing your feelings onto him and still going after him. I thought you liked the berry," Grimmjow went into his pocket and grabbed a packet of cigarettes. He stopped smoking after he met Ichigo because he hated the smell but seeing as to the fact that he will probably won't go near him for a while, there's no reason to not go without it. Plus, he really needed it right now.

He heard Renji let out a small puff of air, as if he was getting ready to tell his life story.

"I have a crush on Byakuya," Grimmjow stopped halfway from lighting his cigarette to look down at the flop of red hair. "No, that's a lie. I love Byakuya. But he's so out of my league. He comes from a high-class family where everything is perfect and have to been done a certain way and I come from the freaking slums. I could never be together with someone like that. If I even attempted to go out with him I'd be look down upon all of his family and he'd get so much shit for even being around me. Not to mention he's a fucking professor at our school! So I thought if I put my attention else where I can force these feelings for him away. Don't get me wrong I did like Ichigo, but I guess before I knew it those feelings changed too but I just kept rolling with them because I was scared. I didn't want to acknowledge my feelings for Byakuya because they weren't going to be of any use to me so Ichigo was right. I just forced my feelings towards Byakuya onto him," Renji said in what Grimmjow was sure was one breath.

"You smoke?" Grimmjow asked as he offered the man a stick, Renji taking it and putting it in his mouth. Grimmjow lit his up first then lit up Renjis, both of them taking a drag them breathing it out. "He was right. You are worst than me. At least my feelings were real," Grimmjow puffed in one more time and removed the bud from his lips so he could breath out the smoke. "I know… this fucking sucks….,"

Grimmjow closed his eyes and pulled another drag, enjoying the toxic feel in his chest before breathing out once more. "There's nothing we can do about it now. If he really hates us, well…," He leaned up from the car and took one last drag from his cigarette before throwing it on the floor and putting it out.

"I'm off Pineapple Head,"

"How are you so calm about this?" Renji breath out with a small fit of coughs. "I'm not," Grimmjow grabbed his helmet and placed it on top his head, grabbing his keys from his pocket and bringing his bike to life. He flipped his leg over and took a seat, looking over to Renji who had open his car door to put out his cigarette. "If Ichigo and I are really meant to be, then things will work out," Grimmjow said seriously.

"That's sappy. Even for you," Renji scoffed.

"And you're pathetic. Get your shit together and tell that hard ass of a professor how you feel. You literally have nothing to lose," the bluenette grunted. "Ichigo is mine," Was the last thing Grimmjow said before he put his helmet completely on. He kicked up the kickstand and backed out onto the street and drove away on his bike, not looking back once. The only thing marinating his mind is how was he going to make it up to Ichigo.

Renji closed his door and started up his car completely, backing out of the driveway and driving off. Thinking about what Grimmjows said he didn't really know how he made it home.

* * *

 _ **I actually had a different way of Ichigo finding out about the bet and Renji finding out they were intimate. The alternative version was Grimmjow and Ichigo were talking in his room and the Grocery thing still happened, and the auto-lock was still off and Renji walked in, Karin telling him that they were upstairs and he went up there to Grimmjow talking to Ichigo about it. Renji confronted them and him slipping saying "That's why you were so confident about the bet," and Ichigo being like the "The fuck? What?" and it basically takes the same turn from there. But honestly, I think I like this one better.**_

 _ **But man, poor Ichi. My baby does not deserve that. But in order to have good times, bad times must be done. Sometimes.**_

 _ **But yea, hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**_

 _ **Please do leave a comment about whatever. Feedback is always wanted.**_

 _ **Thank you for sticking around. You are all appreciated by yours truly.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Ciaosu~~!**_


End file.
